


Beyond Love

by longlivekingmin



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Death, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivekingmin/pseuds/longlivekingmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys i love far cry series and im in love with far cry 4 because its story just broke my heart.<br/>Pagan Min and Ishwari and their love just hurting me so much and i have read every fanfictions about them. So i decided to write my own story. Hope you all like it. </p><p>-This story about how Ishwari had gone to the Royal Palace and fell in love with Pagan Min. Meaning their untold story. I made some changes like added some charachters changed somethings.<br/>My native language is not english so i can make some mistakes im sorry for that.  Please warn me when i do some mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**"She's Banished"**

 

**_"A true victim, Ishwari Ghale was seduced by the wicked Mohan Ghale. Our beloved leader himself sought save her from Mohan's grasp. "_ **

 

**Year 1987... At the King Min's Kyrat...**

 

"Again? Is something making you sick, my angel?"

Ishwari was changing little Ajay's diaper for the fifth times.

When the door opens suddenly, she turned her head to that side. Mohan look at them askance and went out again. Didn't want to be regret before the coming home calm himself down. Leaned against the wall, he was exhausted.  
Ishwari frowned. 

  
Put Ajay to the bed and went out too. Mohan spoke without looking at her.   
"How is Ajay?"  
Ishwari laughed hysterically.   
"He couldn't see his father for 3 days, how he is, I wonder?"  
"I couldn't, with the last 2 ones, whole Outposts were gone. 1 person died most of the others wounded.. Enemy became increasingly powerful. They're getting stronger every day!"  
The last sentence so loudly said that ishwari had to go inside to check if Ajay wakes up. She was as angry as he is when she comes back.  
"If you accept support from Kyrati women now that you've got the Outpost!"  
"About that-"  
"No, we need that Mohan! Look at you! How are you going to fight like this? How many people have you got now? I'll talk to them. Tomorrow-"  
"Stop! It'll never happen!"  
"You don't need extra power? As "Tarun Matara" I say I'm going to talk."

Mohan laughed cruelly and turned to her.   
"Tarun Matara? Now that ID of yours, are you using for this? What would you think if gods know about your idea?"  
"They would what you failed to do, they would trust. At least I'll do my best. Or we can't win. We should try everything to win. You can teach women how to handle a gun. They can grasp and understand as much as you do. Even-"  
"Ajay? What about him, huh? If something happens to you, what will you do if something happens to the children of those women?"  
"You too, may not return home one day."  
"It's not the same thing."

Mohan turned and head to house then she approached him from behind and quickly grabbed his gun and put against him. Mohan was surprised. His eyes wide opened, looked at her.  
"Did you see that? It's not that hard."  
She lowered the weapon and handed it to him. He pulled the gun. He got angry. With his strong arms grasped the young woman's arms and shooked.  
"Do you think that you get so close to the king like that? You can put his gun to his face so easily? No, you can't because they'll shoot you before that. Not to mention about his soldiers next to him or even in the castle. You don't know what we're dealing with ishwari! What is happening there is not as it appears here. Not ever! You don't see what he has done to this place!"  
Ishwari fell silent. Didn't want to argue more. She doesn't like to get him angry who looks really tired. The voice was soft when she spoke again.  
"Maybe arranged a meeting or something, how far with the blood? Nobody wants to see any more blood."  
Mohan, wasn't agree. He put icy expression face.  
"it will end when Pagan Min died in my hands. Otherwise this place never gonna find any piece of peace."  
"How will you kill him? Numerically, Golden path isn't the half of his army. Moreover, many civilian on his side. All of the people in the north was connected to him. To convince them is useless. There is always war resuming for ages. No one can't handle it anymore."

Mohan wasn't follow while she was talking. Suddenly he turned to her.  
"I know these, but now I think about something Ishwari."  
"Hm?"  
Mohan suddenly have mince matters. Besides he was looking with excitement now.   
"Maybe if we were in the palace, things would be easier."  
Ishwari tried to understand what he meant.  
"A spy? This is very dangerous, isn't it? Also the King knows all members of Golden Path."  
"True but there is someone who's stranger for the King, and she's very smart."  
Mohan rolled his eyes, Ishwari jumped with shock. She couldn't say anything. How would he? She thinks. Even after he accused through her because of using her identity! Her eyes was filled with rage.   
"What are you saying? Are you out of your mind?"  
"You are the Tarun Matara, the former Regent, the temporarily became suggestive person who push an armys leg with your heart, you're precious and sacred, they can't do anything to you. I know Pagan very well, he'll want you to keep close to him for strength. He's hungry for any more power.Ishwari. I think you'll be perfectly safe! And The Golden path, thanks to you, can bring down from the inside of his throne and crown!"  
As he spoke with the enthusiasm that, Ishwari was looking him in disgust. Didn't want to believe that he is the father of her child. Without even looking at him ishwari, walked inside for hold Ajay who started to cry loudly.

Mohan fiddled with the lights flashing in his head, as even he had forgotten about his fatigue. Ishwari, hugged Ajay tightly. The tears had started to flow. when she heard the sound of the Mohan's car with a case of hiccups started to cry even more.   
How is she leave Ajay and everything she has for living and go right in the middle of the  _tiger_ 's den?

After that night which Mohan said his wife to go to the Royal Palace and spy on Pagan Min, they fought every single day for one week. As a result, that was an order and after talking with her own people, Ishwari embraced it with a bad grace.

\---

The last night of her home was painful. Ajay cried all night like he feel that his mom gonna leave him. Ishwari hold him until he dozed off. She kissed him on his forehead and went to her room. She take a bag for pack but Mohan came after her and saw the bag then pulled away from her.

"This isn't a vacation. Just take smaller one."

"Clothes?"

She asked without looking him.

"Youre not gonna need any. We'll send you so we can hide letters in them."

Ishwari closed her eyes took a deep breath and almost with a begging voice:

"I have bad feelings about that. Maybe we should give up before it's too lat-"

"No," he chipped and stared her shoes.

"Wear something durable."

...

Ishwari couldn't sleep well and morning was more painful than the last night. After hugs and kisses Ajay last time she gave him to aunt's daughter Rayhaan. Rayhaan recently given birth so in her absence, she would look after Ajay.

Ishwari sat in the passenger seat. The second person to accompany her is the second-commmand of Mohan, Sevat. He was wearing civilian clothes wearing a hat to avoid being recognized. And he was completely unarmed.

There were only four people who know about this. Rayhaan, Mohan and two second-command of him. Nobody will know except them. People of Kyrat were the weak-minded and linked to their fatuous traditions. They wouldn't want that their well-beloved goddess Tarun Matara goes to near by the enemy. Mohan was aware of this risk, of course. The thing he's not aware of that this decision is gonna make him rue the day of he was born.

After a period of nearly two hours had passed closing to the North. Sevat, reduces the car's speed was almost stopped.

"So far it was good not to be a problem occurs. But after that, it will be very dangerous. "

Ishwari didn't look at him, her eyes still staring back. The tears were not yet dry. She shook her head as an "okay".

They continued on the road. After entering a curved path Sevat stopped the car just before the peak.

"After that you will continue yourself Ishwari."

Ishwari looked at the road. It was empty.

"But we are not there even the King's Bridge yet."

"That bridge is not vulnerable as before. They will not let us in even from the entrance. There are a lot of people. I'm sorry, but that Mohan's orders. He wants to you walk away from here. "

Commenting on the last night of her shoes, Ishwari now understood.

"It's okay Sevat. I'll be fine. Go carefully, bye. "

A soon as out of the car, her feet wanted to go back, quietly, behind him.

Back to home.

She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. She takes a deep breath and began walking. After a 20-minute walk she exceeded the hill and saw the giant bridge. Sevat was right, there were a lot of royal guard. They realized her directly when she took a few steps toward them. A guard, pointed his gun at her.

"Miss, you can not enter here. This bridge-"

"I'd like to go to the Royal Palace. I need to meet with King Min. "

Royal Guards looked at each other and laughed.

"I am the Tarun Matara," said Ishwari.

They shut up quickly.

...to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

** **

 

**"Face Value"**

 

Guards looked at each other didn't know what to do. They knew what Tarun Matara is, of course. 

 The leader of guards reported the situation to fortress commander from the radio.

"Follow me, miss," said the soldier after radio talk ends.

They crossed the bridge together. Ishwari's heart began to beat fast. On the high walls at the end of the bridge, there were so many guards. 

The giant doors opened and Ishwari did follow the guard. In here, the process took a little longer. Commander have must reached to the other commander who inside the palace. After the approval, Ishwari was came to a higher-walled place where dozens of guards, by a red car in a 15 minute ride.

This place has bigger doors than the last one and the number of soldiers were higher. Commander invited her inside.

"Please sit down. You are just allowed to enter the palace by the King Min himself. "

Ishwari nodded, this is the first time she came in this way to the Palace. " _After the new regime,"_  said to herself. She has been the palace third times in her life as Tarun Matara.

The commander ordered a soldier to take her to the palace.

"Took the lady to the palace immediately, the king is on his way too."

"Aye Chief!"

Ishwari followed the soldier. Perhaps the regime had changed, but the tradition never seems to change. When commander heard she is the Tarun Matara, he remembered the tradition rules and tried to be respectful to her. King is probably overjoyed to have found something that will work for him, it was, at least according to Ishwari.

Beyond the door that opens to the garden of palace, there were no vehicle allowed. They walked. Ishwari knew it but had to walk a long way today, her feet aches and hurts, also starving.

When they arrived the Royal Palace, Ishwari looked around in amazement. There was almost no guards. Only at the door, one each in the corners. Apparently, all the soldiers had gathered at the fortress.

There was a noise when they entered and began to include wind blowing hard. Ishwari looked at the direction of the sound and saw a helicopter approaching to them. The soldier next to her put his gun down and moved to attention posture. Ishwari didn't look at him, she saw a helicopter for the first time so closely. She remembered something Mohan told before:

"Impossible to kill with land attack."

"Perceptive," she thought, and added immediately "also cowardly." The helicopter approached the ground, she tried to prepare herself to see what he look like. According to what Mohan and the others told her, she had actually occurred in a profile in her head.

When the helicopter landed, a man who dressed in a black coat over a red suit and has a pale skin, descended. Ishwari bowed her head immediately. She couldn't see his face fully.

King gave his gloves to the soldier close to him. His light brown eyes stared at Ishwari excitedly.

"King Min," said Ishwari. Her voice was very weak, she gasped. The owner of the shoes that appeared in front of her, lifted her head up with his warm and soft hands.

"Nice to meet you, Tarun Matara, aka former regent. You're much more beautiful than I heard. You deserve all the compliments. "

Ishwari could not say anything, surprised by the face standing against to her. She tried to be sure that she was saw right or not.

"Come on, let's go, my dear, you must be tired," he said, and give his hand to her. Ishwari smiled and took his hand. While doing that it was very natural, there was no need to push herself.

She was confused.

While walking inside, Ishwari looked around, everything almost was the same.

"Is not the first time you are coming here, right?"

"Yes, this is fourth time, my king."

"Come," he said, pointing to a huge hall with his hand. "Sit down please."

Ishwari did what he said, after sitting, something on the walls drew her attention.

"Statements," she murmured.

"Yes, I needed a little change over them. I should feel like this is my home," he said, smiling while filling himself a drink. Then filled another.

Ishwari had a chance to look at his face again. With pale skin color, light slanting eyes, high cheekbones and perfect curved lashes which this man has was so very different that stands against what Ishwari dreamed of about him. Also his behavior was very different so that Ishwari never seen it before.

But Ishwari was not going to forget what happened, what he did to her country. She pushed aside her impressions and reminded herself why she came here. King gave her a glass of drink.

"It's so nice, you are here. I couldn't get used to here yet. You know this place well, I hope you can help me to. "

Ishwari took the cup, but had no intention of drinking.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best, your grace."

"Great! You have not told me your name and why are not you drinking? "

"I don't like to drink alcohol, apologize, my name is Ishwari."

"What a beautiful name."

He said that while take the glass back of her hand. Suddenly his phone started ringing. Looked at the phone but didn't pick up.

"You must be tired, you are coming from south, right dear?"

"Right, my king."

"Tina!"

A fair-skinned and slant-eyed woman, came running.

"Yes, my king."

"Please take care of our guest, she is tired and needs to rest," he said, and then turned back to Ishwari.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go, I guess I am the busiest king alive, Tina will help you, see you again," he said with a polite smile and took his phone out from his pocket and disappeared quickly. Ishwari look Tina greeted her. Tina smiled at her.

"Come with me, lady," she said, and headed for the stairs. She stopped in front of one of the guest rooms upstairs.

"This is your room, until we prepare you might want to take a shower."

"Well, thank you." said Ishwari and entered the bathroom. She was dying from exhaustion, took off her clothes for the bath. She compared new bathroom with hers', she had a tiny bathroom. But she still would have preferred that for thousand times. She already missed Ajay a lot.

She wrapped in a towel and went out with her dirty clothes. There are a new set of clothes on the bed. This outfit looked familiar to her.

"These," she murmured.

"This dress you have wore before. Belongs to the Regent, "said Tina.

"But now, I'm not able to wear it, I am not a regent anymore."

"Please dress without hesitation, the king did not touch any of these traditional clothes. The only change in the room and brought from abroad a few accessories and paintings in the palace. "

Ishwari nodded, realized this servant woman is close to the king.

"I think you've come from abroad too, color of your skin is the same with King."

"Oh, please call me Tina. And yes King and I are Chinese. Only, the king is hybrid, White-British / Han-Chinese. "

"You knew him before?"

Ishwari had guessed correctly.

"Yes, I've known him for 6 years. I was a private maid in Hong Kong. He brought me here, because he trusts me. I am so grateful to him. I no longer have a family."

Ishwari smiled, someone who close to the king and knows his everything _, I have to be closer to this woman_ , she thinks.

After door knocked, "Enter," said Tina. 15-16 years old girl who black-haired looks like typical Kyrati entered.

"This is Mayju, a maid who responsible from you and your room."

The young girl greeted her in the traditional manner.

"My Goddess."

"Please stand up Mayju, my name is Ishwari. Please treat me like a normal person. "

When Tina left the room Mayju began to prepare Ishwari's clothes.

"I should have brought some  _normal_  clothes," sighed Ishwari.

"I am on duty to go Utkarsh once a week, I can bring you some. The temple has some clothes of Tarun Mata-. "

"Mayju, I just said normal clothes."

Ishwari had worn those clothes every single day for 5 years. She was not want to see them again.

"Then I should ask my sister to sew for you, she sews very good. People of Utkarsh come to buy every week.

"Really? This would be great, thank you. "

The young girl was delighted because she made her happy.

Once girl dressed Ishwari up said something in a low voice in kyrati language.

Ishwari turned to her.

"What?"

Girl gave her accessories and out of the room. Ishwari ruffled the accessories and opened a letter within the rolls.

_"Ishwari, if you have this letter means that you arrived the palace. This girl will help us to communicate. Wait for my command, be careful._

_-Mohan "_

"Yes, sir," she muttered, could not prevent flowing tears but wiped out quickly. She looked out the window, in here, air is cleaner and cooler than south. This made her feel sleepier.

She walked out of the room to the main terrace. She used to like to rest here. The most beautiful view of the palace belongs here. She looked at the smoke of incense filtering air, colored flags floating in the wind which Buddha's words writing on them. She sat on the terrace of the floor and closed her eyes and listened to nature.

Although from outside she seems peaceful, in the inside she was not at all. When she closed her eyes, she saw Ajay's face. Tried to feel his sweet smell. One more tear drops from her cheek just before falling asleep.

After about 4 hours, when it is dark, the king returned with his sister, also his second-command, Yuma Lau. Young and talented Yuma sees the king as a real brother and she was a soldier who has been very successful during war, received the title of lieutenant.

It was time for dinner at the Royal Palace. King had wanted to organize a special meal in order to introduce the new guest. Everyone about to eat in the dining hall when they realized their guest of honor was missing. 

Tina's gone into the Ishwari's room nervously, but couldn't find her there and had been more worried. How is Tina gonna tell this to the king now?

Mayju also was reprimanded by Tina had failed to claim the lady from day one. Meanwhile, Ishwari was unaware of all and in a deep sleep.

Tina whispered the situation to the king's ear. King frowned.

"Is there a problem brother?"

Yuma had understood immediately that something was wrong. King Min smiled.

"No dear, I'll be back in a minute."

He got up from his chair and made a sign Tina to follow him. Output from the hall together, the king was angry:

"Tina, how could you lose my very important guest, from day one?"

His voice was very high while heading to his room. He was worried if something happened to the new arrival guest, he has to reach the commander who is responsible from the palace.

Through to the King's room, to being passed the hall which opening to the main terrace, which is they were about to go near where Ishwari fall asleep in. Tina was trying to redeem herself:

"Forgive me, my king, she was in her room, I thought she was sleeping because she was tired, but-"

King raised his hand, silenced her. They stood in front of the main terrace. He noticed that there was someone. Without reducing speed walked toward the terrace. He pushed flying flags with his hand to move. There she was.

Lost guest was sleeping on the terrace without regard to the cool weather.

King did not know what to do in such a case what would a king do. Tina called her:

"Miss Ishwari!"

Ishwari opened her eyes. She held her head with one hand, turned her head to them. Seeing them her eyes opened widely, got her feet immediately.

"My King," she was embarrassed. How long she did sleep like that?

"I guess you did not like your new room? You are sleeping here. "

King spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"Ever Happens! I, I just wanted to get some fresh air, but I fell asleep. I'm so sorry. "

Ishwari was shaking, her dress has open collar, felt chilly.

"You must express a self-apology dear," said and took off his dark red silk jacket and gave it to the young woman's shoulder. "Are you trying to catch cold and make sick yourself?"

Ishwari surprised by his move.

"Come on, let's put something warm in your stomach, for God's sake," he said, put his hand on her shoulder and dragged to the dining room.

"Brother ?!"

They came into the dining hall Yuma jumped up when she saw them that way.

"Our guest has a little cold. This is Ishwari; our guest of honor, this is Yuma, my lovely sister. "

Ishwari greeted Yuma. King helped her to sit, and then sat down in his chair. Yuma squinting into the king's coat that she wearing now. During the meal she stuck her eyes on guest.

After the dinner, Ishwari was trying to analyze her first day in the palace when she went to her room. She still did not know what to think about this new King. This man must be came from a different world; he was warm, kind and have manners. Nevertheless she would never forget what he did, his appearance cannot hide it.

 

She should report to Mohan about this meal, she gives an answer in the end, she looked at her bag to search for a pen. She takes her favorite pen but there was a problem, there was no paper. Where would she find a paper in this hour? "Should ask Mayju at the morning," she thinks.

-end of chapter-

please leave comment, i'd like to know that i am writing right or not? thank you for reading :)

 


	3. Chapter 3

  **"No Mercy"**

 

 

Morning...

"Oh, I cannot help you to find a paper at the moment. I have to go to the kitchen, they called me. "

"Kitchen? You're helping to prepare? "

"Yes," she continued with lower voice: "Because of king fired the last chief, everything fell out."

"He fired the chief?"

"Well, I do not know, but I heard if he is in a bad mood, he wouldn't show any mercy to anyone."

"He is not kind that much," she muttered to herself. "Where is he now?"

"Oh, I think he left early in the morning. He is not in the palace, right now. "

"There's a place I can find a paper," said Ishwari.

"Where?"

"I'll handle this, you go to the kitchen, don't make them wait.

"Yes miss, be careful, please."

Ishwari knew the palace better than the king. She left her room to go to the old library. While the host isn't at home, hanging and discovering would be easier. It was also a good idea to observe that how many soldiers inside and outside at the palace.

Her room was in western direction, the king's room was in southeast. Old library was downstairs in the nearside to garden door. She walked through to the kings' room, stopped in front of a big red painted door that golden inlaid on it, nobody was there. She was surprised. King's Chamber wasn't protect by anyone. Continued till she figured out there weren't anyone besides servants at that floor. She didn't meet with someone while coming down to the bottom floor.

When approached the old library, she saw the servants again. Out of the garden she saw two soldiers. Went into the garden, soldiers saluted her. While she turning around the palace, she was counting every soldier. Then again went inside and entered the old library. As soon as she entered, froze.

"You looked for library, my lady?"

Ishwari turned and saw it was Tina.

"By order of the King, library moved to his own office. He loves to read books. And there was a lot of books in here. "

"Office?"

"In King's room, there are 3 separate section. I guess you've never been in there. "

Of course she haven't. And she wouldn't even know it could be that big. It had been a little disappointed for her. She sneered.

"I have to get permission from the king to read a book?"

She shook her head as a yes.

"I'm sorry, I suppose you can't read a book today."

This probably indicates that King is not returning today.

When sun is about to sink, Ishwari was bored to death. Fortunately, Mayju came with a paper and gave her. Ishwari began writing.

"Mohan, yesterday evening, I had a dinner with the king and his right arm Yuma Lau. She looks like a really tough woman, you were right about her, and I do not think she likes me. They mentioned that more guards requires for the castle. Meanwhile, the castle of the palace very well guarded so that no guard in the palace except few ones. King seems to be using a helicopter for transportation. Please tell about Ajay in your next letter. Everything is fine here. "

Ishwari

"Finished?"

Ishwari smiled and handed her letter:

"Be careful."

"Do not worry, my lady. I'd better go. "

She was bored again after she left. Library event came to her mind and got angry again. She should be busy with something. She got out of her room walked down to the kitchen. Kitchen servants were busy, they were surprised when saw her but she insist to stay and help, they couldn't say anything.

"You are from different nationality?"

Ishwari looked at a tall man talking with different accent.

"Yes, I'm King's personal chief."

"Oh, you cooked delicious meals yesterday?"

"I'm glad you liked it, miss."

Ishwari were eager to learn several tactics from him. They prepared the dinner together. They were doing a special Chinese food. Meanwhile, the chief asked her something about Tarun Matara. Ishwari liked to chat with him.

"I guess King will not attend to dinner?"

"Yes, we were told he will attend later. Maybe he would want to eat in his room."

"Miss Ishwari? What are you doing here? "

Tina seems surprised.

"Oh, I'm bored, I wanted to help."

"But you're a guest. Please go to the dining room, dinner will be ready soon. "

"I can not eat with you, here? I heard that King will not attend to dinner."

Everyone looked at each other surprisingly. Tina seemed a bit annoyed. But she looked with pleading eyes to Ishwari.

"Please, my lady, the king would not be pleased if he hears it."

She remembered rumors about the king and went to the dining room. She wouldn't want to be put anybody in a difficult situation because of her.

In point of fact, king didn't come to the palace. Furthermore, Ishwari couldn't see him for 2 days. How she would make a progress in her duty when he is that busy?

In the Morning, Mayju brought a reply letter with clothes she mentioned last time.

"Oh, they are wonderful, please send my regards to your sister."

"I will my lady. I'm glad you like it. "

After Mayju left, she opened letter excitedly. Before reading, she tried to find a word of Ajay. Then she started to read from the beginning:

_"Ishwari last informations worked for us, but we need more detailed informations. Pagan was in Himalayas for 2 days, we do not know exactly why. Learn about what they are doing there. Ajay is fine, today he tried to walk, but couldn't make it and still so willing. He's fine, focus on your mission, not him."_

_-Mohan_

Ishwari crumpled the letter and burned it immediately. Her tears dropping again. She only cared about words belong to her little angel. She had stocked a knife in her heart. She could leave at any moment. Any moment.

After cried in the room, walked out to the main terrace to get some fresh air.

Just then she heard the noise of a helicopter. "King must be arrived" she thinks and go to the front terrace. King jumped down from helicopter before fully-landed. He was wearing a black thick coat. He took of his gloves, gave to a guard next to him. Ishwari remembered something from Mohan's letter. "Pagan was in Himalayas for 2 days, we do not know exactly why."

Pagan realized her and smiled. Ishwari was caught unprepared but responded with a weak smile immediately. King entered inside, she didn't move. Just gathered herself and tried to place a big smile on her face.

"Ishwari!"

She returned to the person who called out her name. King approached her with a big smile.

"How are you, I was worried when I wasn't here for few days, but you look good, dear."

"I'm fine, I'm very taken care of here. You're really the busiest king I have ever seen. "

Pagan giggled.

"Yeah, I guess. Join me at lunch, I have something to tell you. "

"I'd be honored."

"Great!"

She headed to the room, didn't like to see him that way like with big smile on his face. But lunch was a good idea. So maybe she could learn some information from him. She wanted to go to the kitchen to look at what chefs cooking for the meal.

\---

"So, you are telling me, you prepared the lunch?"

King was very surprised. He took a bite from meat on his plate and looked at her again.

"No, it was just a little help. I was a bit bored in palace, I have too much free time. "

"Hm."

"Actually, I went to the library to read books, but I presume King should have loved the books so much that he got jealous and kept them for himself."

"Oh, that. Yes, I have, because it seemed too old library looked dusty and had some bugs in it. I didn't want to come any harm to them, they are really great books. But Ishwari, you love books, this is amazing. You are smart and good at cooking. Our precious guest is definitely not an ordinary Kyrati woman. Fabulous!"

Ishwari smiled frankly.

"If you love to read that much, you can enter in my library anytime. Tina is only person who responsible for my room, will be enough to tell her. "

"Oh, very kind of you, my king, I am very grateful."

"It does not matter, my dear."

"My king, you said you have something to tell me, earlier."

"Oh, it's, um how I can say... You know, we got some troubles because of the Golden Path. Yesterday, one of them was caught. He was about to assassin actually. "

She held her breath, put her fork down.

"I'm planning to execute him at Utkarsh, tomorrow. People should see it. I'm asking you make a speech to people as a Tarun Matara. If you show that you are my side, I would be very pleased. "

Who could it be? Could it be Mohan?

"Ishwari? Are you okay?"

King seemed confused, staring at her suddenly faded face. Ishwari quickly regained her balance and looked at him. She needed breathe to talk.

"My king, do you have to execute him?"

Her voice was very weak.

The King still couldn't get over his confusion. The first time he did not know what to say.

"Well, that, yes. It's have to be done. "

"If you execute him, people wouldn't trust their King and they would be scared much more."

"That's the point, If Tarun Matara talks to them, they understand my intention, I think."

"Can I talk to him?"

"To prisoner you mean?"

"Yes."

"It would be a little weird, don't you think?"

"If I talk to him as Tarun Matara and make him one of your loyal subjects, could you reconsider your judgement?"

King was completely rocked. He never thought that way. Ishwari continued.

"His loyalty of the king can constitute an example for people."

"You want me to show that I am well-intentioned and propitious one. This is not me. "

"But it should be. These country entered the civil war as a result of such thinking for years. To show people your good side wouldn't ruin your reputation on the contrary you would be a true leader in their eyes. "

"Ishwari," he stops her gently. "I did not want you to give me advice, actually I'm a bit offended."

He finished eating and stood up.

"I trust you to behave the way I want you in the square, tomorrow. Good night. "

It certainly was not a request. Ishwari's appetite had fled. She hold her head with hands, tried to calm down.

She had fever that night. She must caught cold at last night on the terrace. She felt worse thinking about tomorrow.

Towards to morning, she was barely able to fall asleep. When the door knocking, sun was preparing to rise. She had never been up so late, her head ached, hardly opened her eyes.

"Miss Ishwari?"

Tina came in, realizes that Ishwari has difficulty to get up, and ran beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I have catch a little cold."

Tina helped to get her out of the bed.

"Are you good enough to go out then?"

"King said today is important. I'm fine, I can go. "

"I call Mayju to help you to prepare."

Ishwari went into the bathroom to wash her face. Looked at mirror, tried to create a fake smile but failed. Someone knocked door.

"Miss Ishwari?"

"Mayju, come here I should dress."

She did what she said.

"Mayju who is he? The captured one, who is he? Somebody we know? "

"Well, I do not know, they say his name is Hiltha."

Ishwari relieves a little, she have never heard the name.

"I heard that they will execute him, you'll be there with King Min?"

"He wants me to make a speech to people."

"Oh, this might be a little weird."

"This execution should be cancelled. If I could talk to him, maybe I can convince, but I'm not sure if king forgives-"

"Are you okay, miss?!"

Ishwari clings to bedhead, feels dizzy. Today would be very grueling for her.

\---

North was much safer so King wanted to go Utkarsh with a car. Ishwari was very grateful to not get on the helicopter, because she could not find that courage to herself. The car entered a small town after moved a curved path and stopped in the square. Ishwari was tensed when see the crowd.

King went out, opened her door and extend his hand to her. Ishwari kept extending hand with a smile. The crowd seemed to be confused and curious, they began to look eagerly to the woman who was next to the king.

Pagan Min, came to in front of a high set which prepared for execution. Ishwari was following his every step, didn't care about feeling dizzy.

"Precious people of Kyrat, today we are gathered here to see a traitor whose on duty to make assassination plans but captured by royal guards. This plan was flagrant and your king involves in. What do you think, shall we see him? "

The royal guards brought Hiltha on the square. Ishwari saw him and her head started buzzing. Pagan extended his hand, now it was her turn to speak. She took a deep breath and tried to focus.

"Kyrati people, greet your holy goddess Tarun Matara protected by your king some time ago! It is an honor to say that she is staying as my guest in the Royal Palace. "

Ishwari remembered that first day she was selected as a Tarun Matara. At that time she was only 8 years old, children, she was happy at the beginning and confused, but now it is too hard. The crowd was very confused but no one's sound came out.

"I am the Tarun Matara and I am under protection by King Min, Kyra bless him. He brought peace to this country, and saved a lot of lives have taken many years during civil war and chaos. I'm really grateful to him. "

She was tried to talk sincerely so hard that held her dress with her hand so tightly, almost ripping it up. Pagan Min seems loved this conversation, he smiled at her. Ishwari, turned to the man living in last minutes of his life, he was looking at her with shock.

"Our T-Tarun Matara how ?!"

A guard next to him silenced him with a punch on his belly. Ishwari looked to the king seems no choice but to continue.

"Kyra may have mercy on this traitor's soul, I will pray for him. The Golden Path is now hopefully stop and realize what they've done. "

Ishwari almost fall down when she walking through to King's side. Her fever rises, her cheeks are red being contrasted to her tan skin. Just before the guards shoot the traitor, Ishwari couldn't bear her fever anymore and lost her consciousness.

Pagan Min caught her before falling to the ground. He got confused and surprised, looked at Tina.

"What is wrong with her?"

"This morning she did not look very good, but-"

"Why did not you mention it," he shouted at her.

"Forgive me my king, today is very-"

"Jesus, Christ, what if she faint and hit her head?! Just let's get her out from here! Prepare the car already, we're done here. "

And then, king did something he haven't done before, took her on his lap and carried to the car. People still looking at the Golden Path member who had just been executed, they did not notice them. Besides they have told to leave the square.

Pagan Min sat right next to the Ishwari along the road. Put his hand on forehead of young woman, she had a high temperature like hell. He felt guilty so much.

Ishwari was still unconscious when they arrived the palace. King's special health officer examined her and told King she must rest. King gave command Tina to stay with her take care till she get better. Tina toured the entire room with a kind of incenses in her hand, then put them onto young woman's bedside. Ishwari talked on her sleep during the night.

The next morning when she opened her eyes, it is almost noon.

"Are you feel better now?"

She was shocked when she saw Tina.

"Yes, what happened? I- "

She tried to remember. Last thing she remembers that when she go through to King's side, her feet slipped and everything was plunged into darkness.

"I couldn't know you were ill that much, forgive me. It must have been hard for you. "

"Did I faint there? Oh, I shouldn't ignore when I felt bad. "

"Do not worry, you are examined by King's personal doctor, gave several drugs, I'll be sure you take them all."

"Thank you and sorry."

Suddenly the door knocked.

"Come in," said Ishwari.

King Min smiled when he saw that she is awake.

"Oh Ishwari, you woke up! Yesterday, my dear, you scared me so much. I wish you'd told me you are sick, I wouldn't take you off. "

"I'm glad I came with you, it was important to you, my king."

"You've done a great job there, I have to say it. Thank you so much for that. How are you feeling now? "

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to my king and his personal doctor."

"Davnur is the best doctor."

Ishwari smiled but she was still upset. She wanted him to go out of the room but it is okay if he stays too.  _What are you nuts or something Ishwari?_ She thinks.

Pagan sat on bed at her side, she pulled her legs toward herself.

"Were you serious about what you said up there, Ishwari?"

After taking a deep breath she replied:

"You want me to tell you the truth, my king? Or should I say what you want to hear? "

King smiled wryly.

"The truth, I want to hear your real thoughts."

"Just like my fellow citizens I want the best thing for Kyrat. I cannot deny that this new regime brought Kyrat peace but I want you to understand this people a bit more. Neither I, Tarun Matara nor my people no longer want to see any blood. "

Pagan listened her patiently. If there was someone else, he could have arrested her or punished, because she spoke so fearlessly, but why he can't say anything to this woman why her words make sense to him? In fact, if this woman talks without stopping, he could still listen her voice until the morning.

"Thank you for telling your real feelings. I'll mull it over. I'd better go, you take your drugs and rest. "

He got out of her room after seeing she gets her drugs.

\---

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**"Confession"**

 

There are some things began to change during that week, Ishwari was recovered and entered the library which King allowed. There were so many books, she wondered if she'll have enough time to read them all. She continues to assist the chef in the kitchen, so she feels bored less.

Regarding Pagan, he was excited to return to the palace every time he leaves. Eating and chatting with his guest was like a therapy for him. He decided to change, trying to be good King for his guest. He ordered instead of the execution, the interrogation must require first.

However, Ishwari still did not think well about him. She was trying to stay away  because whenever see him she feels weird and nervous, doesn't know why.

At least she decided to stay away until a letter came from Mohan.

_"Ishwari, if you love me you will do this and not question my orders. There is no other way. Pagan trusts you. Maybe it runs deeper than that. Use that to your advantage. Relay any information back to me - timetables, supply routes, overseas contacts, etc. We must strike at all sides at once. Take Ajay with you; it will bolster your cover story. Return only after we have achieved victory."_

-Mohan

After reading the letter as usual, Ishwari began to cry. If her husband could give reasonable orders, she would be very happy about taking Ajay.

_"Maybe it runs deeper than that."_

_What kind of joke is this, Mohan? You want me to seduce him? Your wife and mother of your child... And taking Ajay... How could I tell King that I have a son?_

Burned out the letter, the pain is back to her heart. It has been 2 months, she must get used to it by now. No, she never could get used to being away from her baby. Which mother could get used to something like that? She wonders if King accept her child in the palace

After midnight passing, she got out of her room. She walked toward the terrace, cool fresh air gave her peace, smiled. Then, probably the most magnificent room's doors, opened. Seems like there is someone couldn't sleep either.

"You too, aren't visited by sleep tonight??"

Ishwari was very surprised, did not expect to see him at that hour within night clothes. He approached her slowly, she got nervous anew.

"You're going to catch cold again, take care of your health."

"I have fully recovered, I was born with this air. Besides, I don't think that weather was made me ill."

Pagan grasps the meaning of words she said. It is exactly like he thought, he was trying to find out what made the young woman get sick that's why he didn't sleep a wink all night.

"Are you feel uncomfortable that much for what King have done? Whereas I'm glad you're here. Not because you're Tarun Matara,  but because you're Ishwari. I must admit, have not much idea about Tarun Matara."

"A goddess, blessed by Kyra, a victim, a curse, an object."

Ishwari's eyes focused on the snow in the summit of the mountains. Pagan came closer to her crossed his arms, curious.

"Curse?"

"People think it's cursed to marry Tarun Matara but still hope for she protects them. And when she was 6, they tell her that she's going to become a bride of the gods. A single bride. Funny is that every kyrati women are actually Tarun Matara. The only difference is they are husband's servant, Tarun Matara is god's servant. "

"My Goodness, Kyrati people are must be really weak-minded."

"Weak-minded people, even don't take a step without faith," she corrected.

Ishwari looked at his face, his skin was shining like silver at dark. He looks like did not realize she stares at him.

"So. How a kyrati woman can be chosen as Tarun Matara?"

"They say, ones of the daughters who come from a special strain, born as candidates. Up to 4 of them could be as candidates. Only one person wins at the final. "

She told him with simple way, as he could understand which made him smile.

"Hm... Like competition?"

"No, it's more like a survival game."

Ishwari's voice was weak so he tried to change the subject.

"Hmph... Well... When a Tarun Matara could be retired?"

Ishwari giggled, it worked.

"The ancients think that the gods decide when their duties would end, but now less of them are staying as Tarun Matara. After they married,  a new one has to be chosen, however there is no one to take my place in my strain these days. "

Pagan looked curiously. Ishwari likes his interest in listening, she continued.

"All of them are men," she said, smiling. Pagan laughed loudly.

"You are gonna be Tarun Matara for a looong time then, huh. Even you marry one day, hm?"

Ishwari gulped, lost her smile . She could not tell the truth which she is married already.

"I guess, I am."

"Although you stop being Tarun Matara, you will still be my lovely guest Ishwari. You can stay here as long as you want, dear. "

He looked at her, with shining bright brown eyes.

"Thank you, my king, I am grateful to hear that."

"You can call me by my name. I am not only a king, I also want to be your friend. "

After he said that they are both got into silence, their gaze were so intense when they look at each other , reasons were different, though. Ishwari was greatly impressed by his gaze, felt uncomfortable, turned her head immediately.

If she hates him why her heart starts beating in her throat, then?

"I probably should go to my room, good night."

A very warm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Are you going to keep avoiding me?"

Pagan's voice was reproachful.

"You did not like what you saw that day, and I know you were upset about it. But you still did what I want you to do and this was a very noble act, I wanted you to know that. I know I have not been very good to your people so far, but I'll try to understand them, promise. So please just stay a little longer, please."

Ishwari gently pushed his hand away from her wrist. She couldn't find any courage to look his face.

"My people deserve this, believe me, my king, you will not regret it. You should get some sleep, good night," she said and turned back the second time.

And again he caught her by her arms. Suddenly he pulled her to himself and kissed her.

He had no idea why he is doing that, just wanted to kiss her, that's all. Ishwari was confused, her eyes wide opened and scared so much. Her lips were on fire under his but was not ready to respond to his passionate kiss. She tried hard to push herself away from him, but her arm were so weak contrary to his. He didn't even care about her hands pushing him, he just wants to kiss her again, again and again.

Ishwari gave up and just wait and hoped that if he stops and let her go. Finally he stops, came to his senses and realizes that she won't kiss him back.

He gave up holding her and let go.

As soon as Ishwari was completely released, started walking to her room quickly without looking back. Her cheeks were burning and her heart was beating so fast. When she came into the room, she shuts the door and leaned against it. Put her hand on her heart, touched her lips.  _What was it? How?_  Mohan was the first thing to come to her mind.

 _"What if somebody saw it?"_ She thought _. "What if he hears that?"_

Shaking her head,  _"it is not possible. What about Pagan? He must be crazy. How could he do such a thing? What if he comes after me?"_

She opened the door very slowly and looked toward the terrace. There was no one, closed the door, got into the bed.

Meanwhile, Pagan petrified, so confused even more than her. But the worst part is that he was rejected - the first time in his life- and trying to deal with something that stuck in his heart and hurts like hell.

Both of them didn't sleep that night. Ishwari couldn't get that moment off from her mind. She was caught unprepared. Thinking about next day, how would he behave her after that? Will he get angry? What if he wants to kiss her again? He could, he was the king, and he can do whatever he wants.

After dawn, Ishwari took a hot shower. While looking at herself in the mirror, her hand went to her lips again which have been sealed for years. It was years ago when Mohan touch them. And his lips were not as warm and soft as his. Shook her head, tried to clear her mind.

 _"Ishwari come to your senses, what do you think right now,"_ she said to herself. She has guilty feelings with her entire body. Took a deep breath and left the bathroom. After dressing, Mayju came to the room. Saw Mayju, Ishwari blushed involuntarily.

"Are you okay, miss?"

She smiled, "Yes, I'm, did you see King Min today?"

"I just came, but I can say that there is no one in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Maybe he's long gone. "

Ishwari relieved.

"Where is Tina, I need to talk to her."

"I'll call her then."

A bit later, Tina came into the room.

"You wanted to see me, miss?"

"Yes. There's something I want to talk to you. "

"I am listening."

"I wanted to ask this because you know King well. What was he like, before? What I mean, last night, he suddenly... kissed me. "

Tina frowned, continued to listen more curiously.

"It was beyond my request. I do not know what to think. "

Ishwari blushed again.

"Oh, that's why."

"What?"

"King said he does not want to be disturbed today. When I went to his room, he sent me back. I have never seen him like that."

"You're saying, it's because of me?"

"When it comes to women, he usually has one-night stands, but women themselves come to him, and then they go. The next day he behaves as if nothing happened. If you do not mind my asking was this one-sided. "

Ishwari shook her head as yes.

"I was very surprised, I dared to reject him."

"Oh, it must be because it's first. He never rejected by anybody or anything before. "

"Well, then how would he behaves after that?"

"I'm afraid that no one would know, as I said, something I've never encountered."

That was exactly what makes her nervous than ever. The rest of the day, Ishwari wanted her breakfast to her room, does not have any courage to leave the room.

_"Please Pagan, please get over it, be strong and get it out of your mind. I'm not good for you. I cannot give you what you want. "_

Later, Chief Yuma came to the palace.

Mayju came Ishwari's room after she saw Yuma.

"King Min just left, Miss. Chief Yuma was here, in his room, I was mopping hall up, and I heard their conversation a little bit. "

"Is that so? Is there something should I know? "

"Well, I guess King Min wasn't in a good mood. She asked him why, but he did not want to answer. Then they said something their native language and then they left together. "

"Okay, thanks, Mayju, I'll be in the library, I'm bored in this room."

"Okay," she said and left.

Ishwari so relieved, but that subject will be opened up eventually. She went to the library to get away from her thoughts. By King's command, Tina gave Ishwari a key which opens the King's room.

She approached the big, red door with gold-inlaid. It is the first time she entries this room, so she was tensed. Took a deep breath and opened the door. Even bigger than she expected. And it wasn't like any corner of the palace. His office had properties as seen in western movies. She glanced at environment quickly, found the door of the library, open and went inside. There were a lot of books, she was amazed and happy too.

She selected a book which about traveling around the world. To read the book sat on the floor bent her back over to bookshelves. Opened book and smiled, she loves to read people's experiences about traveling. She has read similar books before at the old library. It passed the very long time over her last reading. America then went to France. America was long to read, but she was reading stubbornly. Sooner or later, she fell asleep while reading the Grand Canyon trip.

It has been many things while she sleeping. Firstly, the sun began to sink, lunch was eaten already, after that King returned and dinner preparations began.

When Pagan came to the palace he was much better and relieved to handled Yuma's problem so be freed her grumbling.

Besides, he wondered when he left.  While passing by Ishwari's room he stopped there. He sent his guard back  and approached the door. He hesitated, again encountering a situation which he ever had, hesitating to knock someone's door for the first time in his life.

"My king, she is not in there."

He surprised but quickly got over, squinted his eyes look at Tina who surprised him with sudden movement.

"Tina you really-whatever, where is Ishwari?"

"I'm sorry, she is in a library. Actually, she is there since morning. I was concerned and coming to check her."

"Library you said?"

Pagan smiled slyly.

Sent Tina back, headed straight to his room. He was excited when opening the door but didn't see her. Then went into the library, he almost disappointed if couldn't realize young woman sleeping on the floor peacefully.

He was surprise and smile at the same time. He watched her sleep for a while.

"Why the person who refuses asleep and look tired instead of rejected one?"

He speaks to himself.

To push back a few hairs in her face, moved his hand, but at that moment she opened her eyes, almost paralyzed.

"You have really weird sleeping habits," he said, giggling.

His face was very close to hers.

She pushed herself back trying to gather herself up.

"I'm sorry, my king, I didn't want to-."

"What were you reading," he asked while looking at the book which her holding.

"Ah, well, it's about traveling, I was just skim through."

"You like traveling?"

He looked at curiously, under his long and black eyelashes.

"I like and would like to, but that is not possible. I have never been anywhere but Kyrat, I cannot leave, nobody would want their living goddess left them," smiled hysterically.

"You can if you want. King allows, besides Tarun Matara deserves to travel anywhere she want, those empty headed fools should go and find another goddess or grow up and realize she is just a woman who wants to be normal, for God's sake." he said almost angrily also sincerely.

"You must really hate religion which your people have, my king."

"Not much, that religion brought you here so I can connivance a bit."

Ishwari smiled shyly, her heart began beating fast again. Pagan looked her face.

"Ishwari, last night ..."

She felt nervous.

"It's alright, I mean your head confusing, it's normal you could have made a mistake. I've already forgotten about and considered like it never happened. "

She stood up he grabbed her arm.

"With whose permission? I am not confused and it wasn't a mistake. I know exactly how I feel."

"My King..."

"I was really busy today and I still have some works to do, but I came here to see you, heard from Tina. I had to see you... so I can breathe."

Ishwari was shocked but tried to control her facial expression. Her fears came true.

He put young woman's hand on his chest. His warm brown eyes looked at hers.

He said something with his native language.

Ishwari did not understand a word, but she can read from his eyes, heart palpitations started again.

"I think I'm in love with you," he translated.

She was frozen, staring blankly at him.

He slowly took her face in his hands. Ishwari couldn't breathe. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips very softly against hers. She could not resist this time. His heady scent took her breath away. Blood boiled under her skin burned her lips, fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to her.

When kiss got deeper, Pagan pulled her toward himself from her slim waist, with his right hand. Ishwari panicked and stopped immediately. Her hands gently pushed him back. Without opening his eyes, Pagan smiled, still standing very close to her. She whispered.

"I can not..."

Then he pulled her pressed against his chest and wrapped arms around her.

"It's all right, actually, I was afraid you to refuse me again."

"I was surprised then," she said, blushing.

She wished could say more, but has no courage to.

"I know," he said, touched her hairs with his lips, he really loves her sweet scent.

"I was very surprised too, Ishwari. Because of you, I have those feelings never experienced before. I can't concentrate or think other things but you. This has never happened to me before. I wondered why I can only think about you, I thought you were angry with me because of I gave execution command that day, but it wasn't just that. It was because I... fell for you already. I wasn't sure in the beginning, now I'm sure, one hundred percent sure. I've come to like you even more than I could have imagined."

Ishwari was at a loss for words against his confession. Mohan has been the only man in her life so far. But she never has been sure what she feels about him. Yes, they have had a happy marriage, had a child which actually a gift came unexpectedly.

But she has never had feelings which having now. When Pagan touched her, she never thought about Mohan, it was something very different. No gulping herself, it happened very naturally.

Looks like Pagan wasn't only one who have feelings never experienced before. However, her situation was quite different than his.

Door knocking brought her out of this thoughts. It was Tina, called out to him.

"My king, dinner is ready."

Pagan looked Ishwari, his smile looks like a child.

"I feel better now that I have confessed to you and made me hungry as well."

Grabbed her hand, "Well come on, let's go."

She accompanied him without hesitation.

...

Ishwari who never talked during dinner, still wouldn't know what to do.

"What do you think, for God's sake?"

She looked at him and realized didn't even start to eat. Bite her lips, embarrassed.

"You're like this, because of my confession?"

"I'm sorry, it's a bit sudden."

He reached her hand and hold tightly.

"You're planning to refuse me again, don't you?

Ishwari shook her head as no.

"It's not that."

"Then eat something, please."

He stabbed meat in his plate and passed her to eat. She stopped him gently.

"I've got something to tell you."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this Ishwari?"

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**"Unexpected Spy"**

 

Ishwari decided to tell him, not because Mohan wants her to do but because she feels guilty about not telling him the truth.

"Please let me, sooner or later I was going to tell this."

Pagan put his fork down looked at her, serious. Ishwari took a deep breath.

"I... I have a son. I had to leave him, but I miss him every day and want to take him with me, if you don't mind, of course. "

There was a silence for a while.

"Ishwari were you married? And you didn't even mention that? "

She nodded, King closed his eyes, crossed arms, trying to stay calm.

"I thought... Tarun Matara can't marry?"

"Our parents set this when we were a child and before I became Tarun Matara. My mother was so afraid because of rumors which I told you before. They still believe it is a bad fortune to marry a Tarun Matara. So she found a prospective husband and didn't let go, I didn't have any choice. Besides, no one asked my opinion at all. It might be strange to you, but the fact that is common here."

She looked at him nervously. He didn't open his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before. Honestly, I was afraid a little bit that you wouldn't want me in the palace, at first. Because of gossips I thought you're a horrible king, but you are not, no, you were so nice to me so far and thank you for that."

 _"Why is he closed his eyes, oh no, he hates me now, congrats Ishwari,"_  she thinks sadly.

"If you don't want me here anymore I'll understand. My son is not even 1-year-old yet, he's just a baby and needs his mom. I know, bringing him here is too much to ask."

There was a silence again.

_"Yes, he hates me and probably doesn't want me anymore. Who wants anyway?"_

Ishwari stood up.

"I should prepare to go back, then. Thank you for everything, my King and I'm sorry again."

"You are saying "sorry" too much," he muttered.

Then opened his eyes, stood up and plant himself in front of her, angry.

"Ishwari, didn't you hear what I said before? You're important to me, not others or other things. We know very little about each other. About being married, well, I am surprised and got angry a bit, but it doesn't really matter. You're not my guest anymore and I can let you go, no bloody way!"

Ishwari relieved, couldn't help her smile.

"Bring your son here, I'm okay with that. King allows."

He winked at her, Ishwari smiled.

"Thank you, my king."

He approached her more, looks like sad and angry at the same time.

"You're still not saying my name. Am I only your king? I don't want to, I want you to think of me as a man."

She gulped. Her heart beating fast.

"I... I-"

"You're falling for me too, I know it. You are just unaware, yet."

"It's also new for me. I never... loved someone. Elders taught me love is a marriage."

"So you didn't love your husband?" almost wry smile in his face.

"I would know if I did."

His phone rang suddenly and interrupt them.

"Ishwari, you came from The South, right? How are you going to get back there again? It's too far unless we don't go by helicopter. "

"We? My King, this is very dangerous for you. "

"I can't send you alone, dear. Going with a car would be longer and more dangerous. "

"For me, helicopter more dangerous."

The fear in her eyes made Pagan chuckle.

"Helicopters are safer Ishwari, you don't have to be afraid. We can land somewhere close to your house, to a higher hill, perhaps. I could take Pavel with me, he was one of the most trusted guards of mine. Tina must join us, she can come with you to your home and get your son."

Ishwari couldn't tell anything more. She was surprised by his offer but also grateful. She was happy that she will come together with Ajay so how to get there was not that important.

Before Mayju leaves, she wrote a reply letter for Mohan's recent one. She mentioned about she will go to get Ajay. She almost was writing that King will accompany her.

But she didn't.

In fact, this was a good opportunity. King is going to the south, Golden Path could attack and kill him and hit the brakes. Maybe it was the great time to put an end to everything.

Ishwari trembled involuntarily.

 _"No, I can't do that. This is so dastardly"_  she thought.

_I think I'm the worst spy ever._

...

The next day she felt good till saw helicopter.

"Come on, dear, there's no need to be afraid."

Pagan hold her shoulders pulling her to get on, but she resisted.

"Maybe I sh- Oh!"

Pagan took her on his lap and got on the helicopter.

Along the way, Ishwari grabbed his hand and try to calm down. Just sat down beside him and never let go of his arm. Pagan was content with it, couldn't help to smile.

"We are above at King's Bridge Ishwari, near here, right?"

"Yes, a little further down to East."

The pilot landed helicopter onto a hill near there. Guards jumped down and checked around. Pagan helped Ishwari to get off.

"Because of I can't go with you, you must be quick dear, Tina, take care of her."

"Don't worry, my King, I won't let anything happen to Miss Ishwari."

Ishwari and Tina started to walk down from the steep slope. Approximately 20-25 minutes later Ishwari's House appeared. When noticed Rayhaan and Ajay she began to run towards them.

"Ajay!"

Took him into her arms pressed her chest held tightly, her eyes filled with tears.

"I've missed you so much, my beautiful boy."

Tina and Rayhaan looked at each other, but neither one of them spoke. Ishwari gave Ajay to Tina.

"Can you keep an eye on him, please? I will go inside and put his stuff in a bag."

"Of course miss, Hi Ajay."

She enters house Rayhaan quickly came after her.

"Ishwari, you did a great job, I'm so glad you're back."

"I came here to get Ajay, Rayhaan, and I'll go back with him."

"What do you mean? There's no need for that. "

"What are you saying?"

"King will be dead in a minute. Everything will be over. "

Ishwari dropped Ajay's bag looked at her.

"What?! What did you just say?" she chocked.

"In the letter you delivered last night, you said you were coming to get Ajay. Mohan and others have making plan since last night."

"But I never said I was coming with King."

Suddenly, they heard a noise like an explosion. Ishwari ran out of the house. Soon after, gunfire began to echo throughout the entire mountain. Her entire body started to shake and didn't know what to do.

"Oh, no! They must have realized the helicopter," Tina got anxious.

Ishwari couldn't help herself tried to run. As soon as she steps towards to trail, Tina stopped her.

"I told King that I'd protect you. You need to stay here, Miss. "

"He may be in danger. I can talk with them. "

"They won't listen to you, there's a gunfight right now."

"She's right, Ishwari," said Rayhaan. "You have to wait here with Ajay."

After minutes that seems to never ends, gunshots stopped. They're all nervous, waiting for news.

"Maybe they retreated," said Tina. "I'm going to go check it out. You stay here. "

"Be careful Tina," said Ishwari holding Ajay tightly.

Tina nodded, took her pistol which King gave her earlier and headed to the trail slowly.

"You think they failed?"

"Rayhaan, please just... don't talk."

The silence was more painful, she didn't like it all. She was worried but about who? Could it be her husband who wants to kill dictator King so badly? Or could be Pagan? Dictator King who put himself at great risk by coming to The South with her.

She wasn't sure both her feelings and her fears. Just waiting nervously, hoping Tina will come back soon. Rayhaan looked at her watch, nervous.

"I have to go back, I left Janu with her brother. I knew you will come for Ajay so I brought him here."

Janu was Rayhaan's newborn baby. Ishwari stopped her.

"Was it Mohan who said that I was coming with King Min?"

"Yes he did but if you weren't mention about that then who did?"

"I don't know..."

After she left, Ishwari stand alone, was more nervous. She packed Ajay's bag and headed to trail with him. After a few steps, saw Tina coming.

"Miss Ishwari!"

"Tina! What happened?"

"I was coming to pick you and Ajay up, by order of the King, let's go now."

"Is he okay?"

"Thank god, he is, some rebels have attacked him after we left. Fortunately, no one died. Come on, let's go."

Ishwari confused but relieved.

When they arrived the place where the helicopter landed before, it was possible to see all traces of gunfight that happened a while ago. It was another thing that attracts Ishwari's attention. She saw Pagan, leaning against the helicopter and holding his shoulder with his right hand. When he noticed she is coming, smiled and relieved.

"Ishwari!"

"My King, are you all right?"

She ran towards him noticed some blood on his shoulder.

"Your shoulder..."

"It's not a big deal, a bullet grazed. I've been waiting for you to head back. So this handsome boy is Ajay? Hi, my little friend. "

"Let's get out of here," said Ishwari, anxiety in her voice.

Pagan smiled.

"Can it be that...you are worried about me Ishwari?"

She surprised both him and herself.

Now she confused than ever.  _"Great!"_  she thinks.

When they arrived, Yuma was waiting in the garden of the Palace, furious.

"Brother! My King! "

She took the news of course.

"What were you doing in the South, for God's sake?"

When she saw Ishwari coming right behind him she squinted. She just found the answer.

"Take it easy, Yuma, I'm fine but I'm afraid we can't say the same thing for my perfectly-designed suit. You can really worry about it, though. "

Yuma rolled her eyes.

"We need to talk."

"Fine, fine, you can say whatever you want in my office," he said, looked at Ishwari.

"I need to feed Ajay," she said suddenly, wanted to get rid of Yuma's gaze. "You should be treated as well, my King."

"Well then, see you at dinner, my dear."

"All right."

Davnur came running and examined his shoulder.

"I have to stitch the wound, my King."

"What about my bloody suits? Can you stitch them too?"

Ishwari giggled and entered inside.

...

She went to her room, put Ajay's to bed.

"We're going to be live here now, Ajay. Do you like it? "

Laid down next to him and played a bit. The door knocked, Mayju came in.

"Miss, you're back. Ah, this must be Ajay. "

Ishwari stood up approached her with suspicion.

"Was it you?"

"What?"

She gulped, Ishwari was right.

"Mayju, you're the only one who knows about my letter."

Hanged her head in shame, Ishwari got angry.

"You're working in the Palace, earning money, bringing up family. Can you turn a blind eye to someone's death who provides them for you? "

"You mean King Min? I didn't know, I just followed orders."

"What do you mean? I thought your only duty was to deliver letters? "

"And report everything I saw."

_"Damn it Mohan! One spy hasn't enough for you?"_

"You don't have to do anymore. Stay here with me. It's safer for you, don't you think? "

"Staying here? In the Palace? But-"

"Do you have any idea what situation put yourself in? Because of your report, King could have been killed. If they find out that what they do to you? "

Young girl gasped with fear. She was younger than her so, she was acting-out, probably wasn't aware of the danger which also Ishwari involved in it.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But do not report anymore, it's not important than your life. I'm going to talk with King about you to stay in here. "

"Thank you miss but don't talk today, please," said Mayju anxiously.

"Why?"

"Everybody in that floor left, King and chief Yuma arguing out loudly right now. No one doesn't want to appear to them. Especially when they are both angry. I came here, just wondering if you need anything. "

"I will talk at dinner then. I need to get some milk for Ajay now. Could you stay here with him? "

"Of course," she said and went to Ajay's side.

Ishwari got out of the room, heard Pagan's voice coming loud, the door was closed. Mayju was right, they were arguing.

"This is too much Yuma, you're really starting to piss me off."

"You don't understand, you lost all your sense of logic. What's so important about this woman? Because of she is a goddess or something? For f..k sake, you can find hundreds of girls, why her? "

"I don't have to answer your rubbish question. If you want my answer, chill out."

"It changes you. She changes you. Don't you see? You're a different person now. You don't visit mines or outposts anymore, always spending your time here."

"I'm still the same person, I have a right to devote some time to myself if you allow me."

"Whatever, what's done it's done. I'm just saying these because I'm your sister."

There was a silence a little bit, and then she heard Pagan's voice again, softer this time.

"I'm still your brother. You snap out of Yuma. We have been talking for 1 hour and 15 minutes. You know how much I love you, right? Join us in dinner, dear. Hm? "

After that there was a long silence, Ishwari was already in the kitchen. She was plumbing what she just heard.

_"He must be really falling in love with me. Oh, my heart really racing but why? Could it be? No Ishwari you haven't come here for that! But every time I see him, his smile, his eyes, the way he talks to me and touched my lips... No way!"_

She closed her eyes and there was him again. When she saw him, wounded but still smiling at her.

_"Oh, my heart again! What do you want from me? Oh great I'm talking to myself, I am definitely crazy and maybe a cardiac patient!"_

"What are you doing in there, like that?"

_"Oh, my!"_

She surprised so much that spilled the milk which her holding. He was really well-timed.

" _You're overreacting Ishwari,"_  she said to herself again.

Pagan was looking at her curiously.

"Are you trying to heat some milk with the power of your thoughts?"

Ishwari blushed, looked at the glass her holding.

"Ah, I wish I could. What brings you here, my King," avoiding eye contact.

"Well, there's no maid around here thanks to Yuma. I came here to get some ice, do you know where is it? "

Ishwari took some ice from the freezer.

"For your injury? That must hurt. "

"No, it doesn't hurt, believe me, I've seen worse."

She gave icebox to him and turned back to leave, Pagan did not want her to go. Held his injury, fakes sudden pain and groaning.

"Actually, it hurts now, ouch!"

Ishwari rushes to check on him.

"Sudden pain?"

"Hm, I guess so," he said, sling his arm around her, taking thorough advantage of the excuse. "Help me to go to my room, I need to rest."

Ishwari did what he said without hesitation, she could not see his sly smile, of course. They went inside to room.

"That door," he said, motioned the bedroom door.

As soon as she opened the door saw his bed, stopped.

"I'd better go," she said, tried to push his arm, but he sling tighter.

"Jesus, Christ, I was hurt because of you. Can't you even put me to bed?"

She obeyed him, put him to bed.

"Now you can rest, your grace," she said but was caught by the arm.

"Can't you stay awhile?"

Their faces were so close to each other now, Ishwari's cheeks began to burn again.

"I need to go, Ajay must be hungry."

"All right, then."

Suddenly he pulls her down to himself, surprises Ishwari by holding her closer to his chest. He caressed her hair and kissed above head. She didn't push herself back this time.

"You're free, now, you can go, thank you for bringing me here. "

After kissed her on the cheek and made her blushed, let her go.

Ishwari got out of the room, and then took a deep breath. Touched her chest, her heart pounding. A shy smile appeared on her face and quickly turned into a big happy smile.

\---


	6. Chapter 6

** **

**"Party"**

 

  
"I'm leaving, Miss."

"Oh good evening then, see you tomorrow."

Before suppertime, Mayju left Palace for the last time. Last night, Ishwari talked with King about her, as a result she is going to stay and will be Ishwari's personal maid from now on, King's idea, of course.

Yuma joined them at dinner that night, they were talking about something. Ishwari was just eating but also interested in their conversation.

"Remember that important issue I told you last week?"

"Of course sis, any improvement?"

"Big time. We finally found some material, but we need to process mine more. In conclusion, we will have some valuable diamonds."

"We should celebrate," said Pagan, joyfully, clapped his hands. "Let's throw a party."

"I saw it coming, damn," she pouted.

He ignored her, looked at Ishwari.

"What do you think about parties, dear?"

"A lot of noises?" she said honestly.

"Damn right," Yuma murmured.

Pagan laughed.

"Abso-bloody-lutely! And that's the point, right? We should make some noise we can't be always a grumpy stone like Yuma."

Yuma stood up.

"Ahhh, I'm out of here, I have some "serious" work to do."

"Add this one to your list; arrange a place for the party," said Pagan nearly serious.

"Okay, okay, whatever."

Yuma got out of dining room, Ishwari asked him curiously.

"What are you celebrating?"

"Very precious stones found in the mines, also we have a familiar guest from abroad. Two big reasons to throw a party. I bet, you have never been to a party before. Have you?"

"Does a festival count? Tarun Matara only attends to festivals," said, the almost annoying expression on her face.

"Well, I'm the King and I'm giving an order now, from now on Tarun Matara have to go parties with King himself."

Then, he stood up, came near her, gave his arm.

"And you have to take King's arm."

She took his arm, smiled at him.

"You are so willing to give orders about me, your grace,  lucky me," she said with a laugh.

"I feel luckier, dear."

Ishwari blushed. Pagan took her head in his hands, kissed on the lips softly.

She was no longer uncomfortable with him who touching her lips without permission. She was desperately hoping for that, though.

She desired.

Once again she felt both shame and guilt at he same time. Her logic and her heart are in a fight now. She wants to follow her heart but trying to think logically too. 

Watching Ajay in his sleep, all she was thinking about his future, their future, Kyrat's future. She wants to see no more violence in her country, no more war, no more bloodshed. Not anymore. If she can change the tyrant king, she could give a better future for her baby away from all. Actually, she was successful so far. Pagan already fell in love with her and care about her. 

Also her... No, she isn't ready.

Not yet.

In the morning, she had breakfast alone because Pagan was sparing time for a party preparation. He was busy already. This made her surprised, now she knew something new about him.

"He's really different."

When she went to her room saw Mayju holding a dress.

"Where did that come from?"

"King sent to you, miss. There's a party tonight, they said. "

It looks like an over-designed traditional dress, also proper for a festival which Ishwari doesn't like much.

Sighed.

"He really wants me to wear that?"

"I'm afraid, he does. Oh, by the way, thanks to you, now I'm staying in a separate room. "

"Oh, good, but I feel like I forced you to stay here."

"No, Miss, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry, my life was so boring in Utkarsh, and I love being here, with you and Ajay," smiled friendly.

"I'm relieved, by the way, do you have any idea about the location of this party?"

"Somewhere has drink storage which.... near to Utkarsh they said. All people invited. "

"People? I thought it was going to be something private? "

"Everyone was invited, even servants. But I have to stay here to look after Ajay. "

"If you want to join the party-"

"No, I really don't like parties. Besides I doubt that people from my town if want to join."

"There are some people who think like me."

"Oh, you don't like too? Then, this must be hard for you, I guess, good luck miss."

Ishwari moaned, looked at the dress. If she wears it in public, they all going to know her identity. Fortunately, very few people know her other identity.

In the evening, Ishwari wore the fancy dress displeasedly, when Tina came into the room she was feeding Ajay.

"Miss Ishwari, ah, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you but I don't feel beautiful, ridiculous maybe."

"No way! You are just beautiful, miss. By the way, King came and waiting at downstairs."

She took a deep breath, Pagan's guests must arrive so he came to pick her up.

She kissed Ajay, gave him to Mayju and got out of the room. Saw Pagan wearing a dark purple suit waiting for her to come down, excited.

When he noticed her, couldn't breathe for a moment, clapped his hands.

"Ishwari, dear, you look fabulous!"

Gave his arm to her. A very big smile on his face.

"Orders, remember?"

"With pleasure, my King," she said,  without hesitation she fell into his arm. Her anxiety already vanished. 

"Our guests are waiting, when they see you, they will be fascinated," he chuckled.

She smiled in return also couldn't help to throw a glance at him. His suit was close-fitting and its fabric looks very qualified. 

_"He looks elegant and handsome tonight, ah, my heart again!"_

"You're blushing?" His warm fingers brushed her cheek.

 _"Am I?"_ she panicked.

She kept her eyes down, bit her lip.

"No, It's... the first time I... am going to a party."

"Then let's go, without loss of time!"

When they arrived, Ishwari took a sigh of relief. There weren't so many people as she thought. Besides, there was a separate place for civilians. 

They moved away from the crowd and approached a stranger man with a glass in his hand. He stood up after saw Pagan and was surprised.

"Ishwari, let me introduce you to Tae, an old friend of mine."

The young man stared at Ishwari, fascinated.

"I'm pleased to meet you, miss."

"It's nice to meet you also," she said, didn't like his stare.

She wasn't the only one, Pagan held her closer.

"Come on dear, let's meet with the others. See you later, Tae. "

"As a matter of fact," he murmured in Ishwari's ear. "There's no one else to introduce, I just wanted to get away from him."

"You don't like him, but you threw the party?"

"It's just a show-off, some kind of flaunting, in fact, you're the only one I sincerely cared about while throwing this party, my dear, come."

He kept one hand securely at her waist, pulling her closer, Ishwari had a chance to smell his vivid scent, breathless again.

_"Get a hold of yourself Ishwari!"_

He dragged her along with him and they came to a table which have lots of drink bottles on it. Yuma was also there busy with something, talking with some guards, holding a glass of wine. She was happy, even though she saw Ishwari continued to laugh.

Pagan dropped his arm and edged away from her. Ishwari was almost upset.

"Stay here," he was looking at Tae. "I'll be right back."

He passed gracefully through people, went near him. She stared after him with narrowed eyes, felt alone.

"You don't drink?"

Yuma looked at her scoffingly. Ishwari glanced at the table.

_"All alcohol, great!"_

"I really can't drink any alcohol."

"Oh, but you can drug people like alcohol. Ironical," bitterness in her voice.

She left the table went away, the bitternes in her voice bothered her.

_"What was that? A compliment or an insult?"_

She looked at the table again, at least there were some snacks. She hasn't eaten anything since morning, she took a fork, stabbed a meal which doesn't know anything about it and popped. As soon as she swallowed, terribly regretted, it was hot and spicy. She looked for to drink anything immediately. Found a small glass filled with kind of juice, smells like pineapple. Her throat was burning like hell so without thinking she guzzled it down.

That was the last thing she remembers about the night.

Well, obviously, it wasn't only a fruit juice she drunk.

She held her head, trying to open her eyes, but it was too late, got high already. Everything was rolling around, she closed her eyes, put her head on the table.

Tae noticed her first.

"Miss Ishwari?"

Ishwari didn't open her eyes. She looks like in pain.

"You okay?"

He touched her shoulder in a split second, another hand pushed his hand away. Pagan noticed them and came forward.

"What's going on?"

Ishwari opened her eyes, recognized his voice and smiled but couldn't move her head.

"I think she--."

"Why don't you go beside Yuma, she was looking for you, I will look after Ishwari."

It wasn't a request.

Tae walked away involuntarily. Still peeking them, meanwhile.

"Ishwari? Are you all right? "

He took the empty glass, smelled.

"Vodka, ah, perfect." He sighed. "So that's why you never drink alcohol?"

She shakes her finger to say no. "I can't, really," she murmured, half-stunned now.

"Alcohol is not a good thing."

"Yes, you're god damn right. Can you get up? Let's get you out of here. "

She tried to stand, almost chucked down. Pagan caught her and hold tightly.

She tried to look around.

"Woaaw! The earth is truly rotating! And stars as well. Actually everything rolling!"

Pagan chuckled.

"Looks like your head too, dear."

He carried her to the car and sat beside her. Her head nods off and drops onto his shoulder. He brushes her hair with his finger while she murmuring some things in her native language which he has no idea, liked so much, though.

They arrived the Palace, it was almost midnight.

She was still half-stunned. He told his guard to wait for him and then carried Ishwari to inside.

She realizes they passed by her room and heading to his room.

"It's not my room! Put me down! "

"You sure want to see Ajay in this condition? You should sober up first. "

Pagan elbowed open the door. She jumped out of his lap, still wasn't able to stand. He approached her.

"Because of you," she said, pointed him with her finger, made him stop. Pagan was watching her every move, carefully and curiously.

"You sent me this dress as if I like it. I'm not a gift package."

He couldn't help his hysterical laugh.

"Ishwari you look adorable, you should get drunk more often.

"I don't want to see this anymore."

She tried to take her clothes off, but he stopped her immediately. She was really pushing his limits.

"Dear, you wouldn't want to do this, you look very seductive already. Come with me."

He dragged her to the bathroom, washed her face up. She was still murmuring.

"You always dragging me somewhere, and always confusing me."

"What do you mean dear? Are you going to confess your feelings? Hm?"

Unexpectedly, Ishwari raises a hand to his face, Pagan held his breath, as soon as she touched his cheek, but she was feeling dizzy and conked off, eventually.

She fell into his arms, he sighed and carried her to his bed.

"Should've known better," he muttered.

Watched her sleep for a while, kissed her on the forehead and got out of the room.

\----

"Hey don't drink that much, we need you wide-awake."

Yuma yelled Tae.

"So what's so special about this woman anyway?"

"Ugh, for f..k sake! Don't ask."

"I've never seen Pagan like that before. I mean protecting and embracing someone. Bastard has changed."

"Zip it!"

Yuma noticed Pagan coming through them.

"Look, don't you ever talk about her, don't piss him off. Talk only about the business."

He sneered. Yuma rolled her eyes. Filled her glass, strained.

"Tae! I hope you are not high. We have enough drunk people tonight."

"No, I'm not, don't worry. You're lucky man, Pagan, always were, though."

"I am indeed."

Looked at Yuma, she rolled her eyes and pulled Tae's glass away.

"Let's talk about business. What do you think, we can process mines in this circumstances? Kyrat is technologically weak, but I got couple ideas."

"How is Miss Ishwari? You took her off, is she special for you?"

Pagan looked at him, darkly.

"Oh boy," Yuma murmured.

"Get back to the topic buddy, I haven't enough time."

He laughed, totally drunk.

"You have really changed, man! What's the name of that song? Whoa-ha-ha!"

Suddenly Pagan hit his back and his head fell on the table, nose bleeding and he blacked out instantly.

He sighed and pulled out a handkerchief made of fabric from his pocket and wiped spilled drink up from his suit.

"Take him," commanded to the guards. "We're done here."

"Best party ever."

"Don't Yuma. Why did you let him drink that much, anyway?"

"That punk didn't listen at all. I couldn't prevent, if you ask me, to govern an army so much easier."

"Anyway, tell everybody to leave, sis. The party is over."

He filled another drink.

"You staying?"

"I'll just stay a little longer."

After everybody went, Pagan drunk some wine meanwhile thinking about the situation he's in.

Yes, he has changed but unlike everyone, he likes this changing. He was happier than ever _"thanks to her,"_  he thinks.

Only in an hour he already missed her, smiled to himself.

\---

Ishwari opened her eyes with a terrible headache. She looked around and got up quickly.

 _"Oh, this room! Why am I here? What happened?"_  Instinctively, touched herself to check, took a deep breath when realized she is not naked.

She walked through the door very slowly.

_"He's not here. Thank gods!"_

She approached the main door then heard someone's coming, almost paralyzed.

She got back his room and jumped onto the bed, pretend to sleep.

_"What should I do?"_

Pagan entered the room, checked her if she is awake but saw sleeping -or trying- smiled wryly.

Took off his blazer, Ishwari's heart racing, and she was bad at acting.

His smile got bigger and unbuttoned his shirt.

_"What is he doing, no!"_

"I know you are awake," he chuckles, didn't take his shirt off but his chest can be seen obviously.

She opened her eyes widely then got up, cheeks blushed.

"I'm sorry. I think I drunk something with alcohol and everything was rolling."

He sat down beside her.

"You don't remember anything?"

She flushed now, he was so close with his half-bare chest.

"No, did I do something wrong?"

"Depends on what you meant."

She stood up hardly breathing.

"I'd better go, I'm sorry."

He grabbed her arm, his gaze was so piercing.

"You didn't give me an answer. Still not sure about your feelings?"

"My King, I have some feelings, but I don't know, I'm not really sure."

"You can just check to make sure," he said and pulled her to himself, pressed his lips on hers very gently.

She couldn't be tempted more. Almost giving herself to him. After the kiss, she was heavily breathing. Tried to be calm.

"How was it? You sure now?"

Her all body was on fire for him, turned her back, afraid if he figures out. She was sure about her feelings of course. But her logic was preventing her body, forcing her to be reasonable.

"You still thinking I'm a tyrant right," his voice was very soft, like music.

She didn't answer, couldn't, can't.

He misunderstood her silence.

"I see, but I'll change Ishwari, for you, I'll provide Kyrat a better future."

Ishwari couldn't love him more.

"You can go now, you've already been a bad day, and must be dizzy," he turned his back, took a glass in his hand from his desk.

Her hand reached out to the doorknob, that moment she gave up thinking and turned back, went to his side, stretched up on her tiptoes, kissed him. He surprised but kissed her back immediately, glass dropped to the ground, was broken, but neither of them cared.

His arms tightened around her, his mouth was not gentle now, discovering her new intense taste.

She locked her arms around his neck, pulling him and also pressing herself to him closing any distance between them.

Of course, she loves him now she is totally sure.

They were like fire and powder, and they're on fire, everything on fire. They needed each other, like breath, water, food.

He gasped pulled his head to see her face, hardly breathing.

"Is this your answer?"

"Yes, I love you, Pagan. I'm sure now."

He couldn't be happier. Kissed her passionately, over and over.

"You know, you're about to give yourself to me."

 _"I'm yours,"_  she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her again, wildly, then his lips moved to her throat. Without breaking the kiss, he swung her up, she settled into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

They picked back up where they'd left off.

\----

Writers note:

Confession: Okay guys writing that scene was very hard, I listened so much music to focus xD

I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. And be ready for a lot of love scene!! Sorry Mohan :P

and if you want to check what grumpy stone  look like, you can google it I think it looks like Yuma so much :D

May Pagan's light shine upon you all xD  

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**"The Truth"**

 

 

The sun was bright outside when Ishwari woke up in the morning.

She remembered what happened last night, and felt like sleeping on clouds. She didn't open her eyes, just listened, listened her breathing, his breathing.

Lying across his warm chest, his arms wrapped around her, made her feel safe, secure, wanted and loved. Which never felt before, well, even before him.

Suddenly something touched her hair and she opened her eyes slowly saw his face inches from her and his lips touching her hair softly.

“Morning, beautiful,” he said, smirked.

Memories from the night, came to her mind, blushed and murmured.

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling dear? Any pain?” brushed her cheeks, half-worried.

“No, I feel so happy.”

“Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment? I’m happier,” smiled and kissed her, and his hand slipped through her hip she stopped him, broke the kiss.

“We’d better get up.”

“Why,” he sneered.

“Well, you’re the busiest king remember? And I need to go and feed Ajay.”

“You should move in here, in this room.”

He sighed and eased out of the bed. Ishwari flushed, he was completely naked, turned her head. Pagan looked at her blankly, smiled.

“Ishwari why are you blushing, you embarrassed now?”

"You should put some clothes on," she said, avoided eye contact, pulled bed covers around her and got out of the bed.

He moved in front of her, stopped her, an impish smile on his face.

"I already have seen all of you, very clearly, dear.”

Ishwari squinted at him.

"And you pride yourself on that?"

“I’m also sure, you have seen me too,” whispering to her ear.

Her heart was racing again.

Suddenly he lifted her into his arms, she gasped, now she was all naked too.

“We must take a shower, don’t you think?”

He carried her to the bathroom so fast, she giggled.

 

Suddenly, they heard a walkie-talkie ringing. He set her down.

“Why don’t you start, love, I’ll be right back.”

Kissed her on the cheek and got out of the bathroom.

She was half-disappointed.

As approached to shower, turned on the taps. She looked at herself in the mirror, had a little bruise or two, and aching a bit, but nothing serious. She also has his scent on her skin, manly and sweet.

She was so happy that she didn’t even think about Mohan, not in the least. She was in another world now.

 

After the shower, she wrapped herself with a towel, Pagan was still talking with someone. When saw Ishwari came out of the bathroom, hang up.

“I’m sorry dear.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, nothing we can’t handle.” 

“Took a shower and relax then. I’ll be my room.”

“All right, go and bring Ajay here, we should have breakfast.”

“Here?”

“Sure, I already asked Tina to brings us breakfast,” winked at her.

_“Wait, what? She knows?”_

As soon as Pagan went to the bathroom, Tina came into the room. Ishwari’s face was red when  she saw her. Tina smiled.

“I brought you some clothes,” said very kindly and passed the clothes to her.

“T-thank you, Tina.”

Tina’s smile was very friendly, Ishwari was relieved a little.

“You’ve seen Ajay?”

“He’s with Mayju in your room, should I call her?”

“No, I will go, thanks.”

After she left, Ishwari wore clothes that she brought for her and picked her “fancy” dress, up from the ground.

_“Wait why she brought these clothes? How’d she? Or Pagan?”_

“You've dressed already, too bad.”

Two strong arms wrapped her from behind and pulled her against his chest, she felt his warm breath and his moist skin. He's like a drug and she was about to be an addict.

 She turned in order to look at him.

“Did you tell Tina to bring these clothes?”

“You said you hated that dress.”

“Did I?”

“Yes dear, last night, how can I say, hmm... when you were high, oh, you were so cute by the way.”

“Oh my, what exactly happened?”

“Dismissing the fact that you seduced me in many different ways.”

“Seducing… you…?”

“Big time! But you blacked out and disappointed me, ah but at the end of the night was so fabulous, so it doesn’t matter, not anymore,” hugged her again.

“Sorry,” put her head on his chest.

 

Someone knocked the door, maids came in, prepared breakfast for them, Ishwari came out of the bedroom, leaving him alone to wear something and without making eye contact with maids, left the room. She was sure they were staring at her curiously.

 

When she came to her room, Ajay was clinging to a chair, trying to take a step while Mayju was watching him carefully.

“Oh Ajay, you are so ready to walk,” took him into her arms, kissed his cheeks.

 Mayju stared at her nearly-dried hair, her new clothes, but didn’t say anything.

“You must be hungry,” she sat on the chair with him.

“Actually, I fed him with a bottle.”

“Again? Oh, I think it's time to wean, he’s not interested in my breast anymore. Thanks for looking after him Mayju.”

“No big deal, he didn’t even cry all night.”

“Good. I’ll have breakfast, in King’s room. You should eat something too.”

_“Yeap, I told her. Now she knows too. Well, she was going to find out anyway.”_

She opened the door without looking at young girl’s surprised face, decided to shrug everything off.

When she entered Pagan’s room, saw him already dressed up and holding a small teapot with his right hand. His left hand holding his phone.

“Come in, dear, oh hello Ajay!”

“You’re pouring tea by yourself? Where are the maids,” Ishwari was surprised.

“I’ll sent them away, I wanted to be alone with you, and Ajay, of course,” he took Ajay into his arms and made her sit. “Eat up!”

She smiled “Yes, my king.”

When his phone rang, she took Ajay from him to answer his phone and gave Ajay her fork. Now he was eating his first food.

Ishwari smiled so happily, and kissed him. Pagan finished talking, had a nearly angry face.

“You’re still busy,” she noticed immediately.

“Yes, and I will be busier all day long, I’m afraid,” he sighed.

After he finished eating, kissed her and left the palace. Ishwari went out the terrace watching him gets on the helicopter, suddenly have bad feelings, like something was wrong.

 

…

 

“What the f..k are we supposed to now?”

“Stop saying that shit,” Yuma yelled at Tae, so angry.

They were in Pokhari Ghara Outpost which in the south. Golden Path was attacked here a few hours ago, there was a mess everywhere, and both Yuma and Tae were waiting for King’s arrival very nervously.

“He’s coming,” Yuma noticed that helicopter approaching slowly. 

The guards snapped to attention immediately. Yuma gave them the stink eye and pushed the commander forward where he would be seen.

Pagan approached them, looked at the commander and stared around. There were dead guards on the ground, he snorted, nearly mad.

“What the hell happened here, hm, commander?”

“My King, terrorists, they attacked us.”

“Well, I can see that very clearly, thank you, what were you doing when they attacked? Wait don’t answer, just tell me… how many men you lost.”

“I lost 3 of my men, my king. They came right after I sent some of my men to the mines.”

“As if they knew,” Yuma added.

Pagan looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“We captured one of them and made him talk. He was really pig-headed, but he talked after all. He said there is a spy but didn’t give the name because, you’re gonna hate this, he wants to tell the King, should we torture him?”

“Hm, interesting, where’s that monkey now?”

 

…

 

Meanwhile, at the Palace…

Ishwari was playing with Ajay, helping him to take steps. Now he can walk, she hold his hand and they started to walk through.

“Good Ajay, well done my boy!”

Tina saw them and came to near, smiling.

“Wow, good boy!”

“We’ll be in the garden, would you like to join us?”

“Ah, I’d love to, but I have to go to the fortress.”

“Fortress?”

“The fresh guards arrived they said, they must be Kyratis and joined the royal army. King have said that a few days ago but I didn’t know they’re coming today.”

“Ah, I see.”

Ishwari watched Tina was walking down the hill.

_“Here comes that feeling again.”_

 

…

 

Pagan entered a small hut, saw the captive was tied up sitting on a chair. Only Yuma was there with them. Captive looked up at them, his eyes opened widely.

“You... really came.”

“You should be ashamed of yourself, calling the king into your presence, even if you’re a terrorist you should learn some manners.”

“I was trying to stall for time. Never thought you would-.”

“No more crap, all right? I’m busy, just tell me that name. Right now,” he said gently but threateningly.

“It’s… It’s me. If you need a spy it’s me!”

Yuma got furious. “Are you fuckin kidding me?”

Pagan silenced her by raising one hand. She was grumbling, he ignored her, crossed his arms and looked at the terrorist.

“Didn't I say, "No more crap"? I gotta admit after everything I heard about the "Great Golden Path"… I need to say, I’m a little underwhelmed. First you monkeys attempted assassination against King and then sending a spy to the Palace, and now you’re claiming it’s you. How dumb do you think I am? Hm?”

“I can’t… I won’t tell!”

“I'm fresh out of patience, buddy. Tell me right now or I’ll find your family and ask the same question, maybe they’d know.”

“What? No! Don’t touch them!”

“If you give me the name, I won’t. Nobody has to get hurt, right?”

“What about that person? That spy, please don’t hurt-”

“You're in no position to bargain,” Yuma shouted at him.

He bowed his head, scared and worried about his family. Praying to Kyra, asking for forgiveness.

Pagan approached him, tilted his head, waiting.

“Name?”

He looked at King imploringly.

“Ish… Ishwari Ghale,” said almost crooning.

He stared at him in confusion.

"What? What did you just say?”

“Ishwari Ghale,” said again, thrilling. “Our leader Mohan Ghale’s wife and our goddess Tarun Matara.”

Pagan's facial expression didn't change and didn't respond. He was petrified.

“I knew it!” Yuma was shocked too.

Pagan grabbed him by the lapels, he was furious and broken.

“Prove it!”

“I… I’m the one who gave her a ride till the bridge. I-“

Pagan punched him in the face, he collapsed to the ground.

“Brother! You heard him! I told you there’s something wrong with her. That whore, I swear I felt-"

“Sack-it Yuma!”

Yuma shouted up immediately.

“My King!”

Commander opened the door and entered, anxiety in his face.

“Fortress, the Royal Fortress, new guards!”

“Breathe,” Yuma growled at him.

“Forgive me but there’s something wrong with new guards, they’re at the fortress now.”

“What the-“

“Who gave the permission for that?”

“They said you did, my King.”

“Shit, it was a trap! Alert all men at the fortress! Said fortress commander to not let them enter to the Palace!”

“Yes, sir!”

“We need to go now,” said Yuma.

They got out of the hut and got on the helicopter.

 

…

 

Ishwari and Ajay were still in the garden. Ajay was walking by himself now, but he was tired and hungry. She took him into his arms and carried to inside. Suddenly she noticed there were no guards. There was a strange silence inside the Palace.

She went up to her room.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm pulled her to inside. That was Mayju.

“We need to go, Miss!”

“What? What’s going on?”

“Just come with me, please.”

Ishwari pushed her hand away.

“What’s happening?”

“I made a mistake, and they caught a member of Golden Path. They are going to find out the truth.”

“Wait, I don’t understand.”

“He knows you, Miss, he’s one of them, who knows your secret. He’s going to talk. We need to get you out of here before King arrives.”

“No, I was going to tell him anyway. I don’t want to go. I’m staying.”

“He’ll kill you!”

“No, he won’t!”

The door opened and two guards entered the room instantly.

“Time to go!”

One of them grabbed Ishwari’s arm, dragged her to the corridor.

“What do you think you're doing? Who are you?”

“I’m with Golden Path, Miss. Don’t worry we’re going to get you out of here.”

“Why?”

Ajay started to cry immediately. But they didn’t care.

When they went down to the stairs Tina was there, looking at Ishwari surprisingly and there was one man pointed his gun at her.

“Tina! No! Please don’t hurt her!”

“Miss Ishwari, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry Tina, I didn’t tell you-”

“There’s no time for this! Let’s go!”

One of them hit Tina’s head, she fainted.

“No! Let me go!”

They didn't listen her at all. Ishwari kicked him in the leg who dragging her violently.

“I’m not going anywhere!”

“You’re our leader’s wife, we took orders from him. He told us if you expose, we’ll bring you back to him, no matter what it takes. Now, please let us.”

She couldn’t say anything, just walked with them.

_“Please, I can’t go, I love him, I can’t leave. Please, gods, help me.”_

 

As soon as they moved out, they surrounded by Royal guards in a flash.

“Hey! Put your gun’s down and surrender now!”

Rebels looked at each other, guards were outnumbered. Ishwari holds Ajay more tightly, wrapped him in her arms.

“You’re all surrounded idiots!”

They saw the helicopter was approaching.

“Shit!”

“What do we gonna do now?”

“We have to surrender.”

“But her…”

They all looked at Ishwari with anxiety.

“You’re all dead men now, you hear me?”

Guards were so relaxed with King’s arrival. King, on the other hand, was so furious.

Rebels still holding their guns.

“Surrender, do what they said,” Ishwari begged them.

They looked at each other again.

“If you surrender, King would show mercy.”

She wasn’t sure actually.

“We won’t beg him!” one of them barked at her.

In a minute, Pagan and Yuma approached them with guards beside them. Pagan was relieved when saw Ishwari but still furious, though. He looked at rebels and their fake royal army uniforms.

“Did you really think, you would escape from here so easily? Now drop your guns on the floor before I get angry and let her go.”

They dropped their guns, kneeled down.

Guards were waiting for King’s sign.

Pagan approached Ishwari, gave her piercing look.

“Take them all, except this one.”

Without saying another word, he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

 

…


	8. Chapter 8

                                        

                                                                             

  **"Collusion"**

 

 

"Pagan, listen, please."

He wasn't. He was just dragging her and hurting her arm unwittingly. They saw Tina standing at the bottom of the stairs, she was awake and looks fine.

Pagan checked her wound and took Ajay from Ishwari, gave to her, didn't say a thing. Ishwari couldn't utter a word either. She knew Tina can look after Ajay besides she started to worry about Pagan.

When they entered his room she thought he wants to talk but she was wrong.

He locked her into the bedroom. She was surprised and half-terrified.

"Pagan! Open the door, please! Let me explain. Please!"

He wanted to get out of the room, but he couldn't. Approached to the bedroom's door, leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms.

"What are you going to say?"

"Everything," she begged..

"I already know Ishwari," his voice rough with his own pain.

"I was going to tell you, I swear, I never lied. I hide the truth yes, but my feelings are real. Mohan already lost me when he sent me here. I have never thought I'd love you, I was hating you first. But you were so different than I expected, you made me feel so special, important. When I fell in love with you, my old life over. From now on I only care about you and Ajay. For couldn't tell you earlier, forgive me, please. I was waiting for the right time but..."

There was silence for a while.

Ishwari approached to the door, tears in her eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"Please don't be angry with me," a tremble in her voice.

He sighed and opened the door, looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. His anger eased, his eyes softened.

"Ishwari if you want, you can leave, I can get you out of here, out of this country. You don't have to stay in the middle of this chaos. Take Ajay with you, no one will stop you, I promise. You deserve to be happy. I can-"

"No. I can't leave you. I'm happy with you already."

"After this, things are going to be hard for you. Your own people would hate you, or gossip about you."

"I don't care. Why are you talking like this Pagan? Are you going to leave me? You don't want me anymore? You said you loved me."

He sighed, pulled her, pressed against his chest.

"Silly woman. I'm giving you a chance to make your choice because I love you. I don't want you to get hurt because of those monkeys. Do you think it's easy for me to send you away?"

"Then don't. Let me stay here, by your side. I know you can protect me from everything."

Pagan lowered his head, looked at her.

"Of course I can but that's not what I mean... Are you really sure about this? There's no turning back now. If you stay here, in Kyrat, it means you chose me, you can't go back to your home or your bloody husband. I never let that happen. Choose now."

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Right now, I'm on your side. Even if my King decided to abandon me, I will live on his side until the end."

Pagan smiled, his heart beating fast.

"Then you'll do whatever I say right?"

Ishwari nodded.

"Good, then you will move into here, by order of King."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Now you are using the opportunity, right?"

"You just made your choice, love. No turning back."

"No turning back," repeated after him.

He wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in her hair.

"Do you have any idea how happy I am right now? I thought you would want to leave."

"Never."

Now his lips moving to kiss the side of her face, and then found her lips, kissed her tenderly. She responded instantly, felt his hands moved at her waist, pulling her closer to him. They both were relieved. celebrating, basking in the moment.

And then he started pull her dress down. When Ishwari's dress dropped to the ground, he grabbed her and carried to the bed. She was trying to unbutton his shirt, he assisted her and pulled it off. After he ripped off his pants, pulled her closer kissed every inch of her body.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, made him smile, made him happier than ever.

And then she wanted him to hold her tightly...

...Well you know exactly what happened xD...

...

"What are you going to do to them?"

They were having lunch in his room. Pagan was waiting for this question.

"I'm not going to let them go, not without learning anything about their plans. Actually, I should give the order to torture them, maybe execution too."

"Pagan..."

"But, I promised you, I know," his thumb brushed her cheek.

"Thank you, for keeping your promise."

He smiled, but his gaze was dark.

"Still I want to waste them Ishwari, I must say that. When I saw you with them, thinking about they were about to take you away from me... I could give the order to kill them back there."

"But, you didn't."

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill them all."

"Maybe, but you didn't Pagan, and that's what matters."

"Right. Because you are my sweet curse. Whenever I think to do bad things, your face coming into my mind, and I give up."

"I guess I might have to stick around to be your sweet curse, then," smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Doesn't bother me any," shrugged his arms, smiled.

The door knocked and Tina came in.

"Miss Ishwari, I brought Ajay."

Ishwari took him, looked at Tina.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, please. Did you decide, what do you going to do about Mayju?"

"She's going back to her town, Utkarsh," replied Pagan without looking her.

"Understood, My King, ah, that commander called you."

Pagan stood up, came near Ishwari.

"I'm ready to go, anyway. Tae is leaving Kyrat tonight and I should check the outpost," kissing her cheeks while explaining.

"Oh, I see," she murmured and blushing.

"I- I should tell maids to clear the table," said Tina giggled and got out of room to left them alone.

Ishwari giggled too.

"Why are you like this? Are you enjoying in making me blush?"

"I am indeed," replied and kissed her lips. "I'll be back before the dinner."

She smiled.

"Okay."

...

"Are you even listening to me?"

Yuma was talking about something. Pagan was crossing his arms, eyes-closed, he was listening of course, but not her. The helicopter's noise was more interesting for him.

"Sorry Yuma, after 'you changed' part, my concentration was broken."

"So even after you found out all of that crap about her, still trust her? Epic!"

"She's a victim, she didn't choose this. So let it go and show some respect to her. She doesn't deserve maltreating."

"I'm preaching to the converted here. So, about this captive, we won't torture them, won't kill them, what the hell will we do then?"

"We'll wait, sis, wait until they talk. If they don't, you can torture, or, you can kill, you're allowed, but don't you ever let them escape. All right?"

Yuma squinted her eyes.

"You don't want them talk, do you? You want to waste them so badly, but something preventing you."

"Like I said, sis."

After all, they knew Ishwari's secret. Pagan doesn't want them manage to escape somehow and talk to their leader about what they saw.

After, the helicopter landed Tae came near them.

"So time to go, I really loved this place, man."

"I hope see you again, Tae. You are a jerk, but you were very helpful, I must say that."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Yuma will escort you to the airport."

"Me?"

"I got other things to do."

Pagan looked at the commander.

"Is that monkey still alive?"

"Yes sir, we didn't touch him like you said."

They walked through to the hut.

Yuma growled.

"He wants to return the Palace and that bitch as soon as possible."

Tae smiled at her.

"He's in love Yuma, can't you see?"

"Love? Hmph... There's no such thing."

...

"He said anything?"

Pagan crossed his arms behind his back approaching the door.

"No sir, just wanted to drink water."

"Hm, did you do your homework?"

"Yes sir, His name is Sevat, married and have 2 kids, close friend of Mohan Ghale, his position in the Golden Path is the second command of him, we found out that he and Mohan Ghale were arguing all the time."

"Good riddance."

"Ah, one more thing my King, I am not sure if it's important but you wanted to know everything."

"Yes, yes, just say it already."

"His wife is sick, they said, she has chronic bronchitis for years and it's getting bad. That's all sir."

"Sound bad," he murmured and opened the door.

They entered inside, Pagan looked at the captive who looks like a mess. He pulled a chair and sat, crossed his legs.

"You look good for a captive, ah, right we didn't torture you, that's why."

"My family... They..."

"They're just fine, don't worry. Like I promise I didn't touch them. Contrary to popular belief, I always keep promises. But you, on the other hand, you look unreliable. You didn't keep your leaders secret. Well, it was for your family, though. Maybe I can trust you but till then you will stay as a captive, I'm afraid. "

He looks surprised.

"You are not going to kill me?"

Pagan leaned back.

"Why would I?"

"I'm with Golden Path."

"So we should kill you, what a boring idea. I have better plans for you, buddy."

"What happened to Ishwari?"

"I saved her from that monkeys back there. So she's fine."

"What? Who?"

Pagan smiled cruelly.

"Looks like your great leader doesn't tell you everything."

His was surprised again, Pagan ignored.

"Now, here's my offer."

"Offer?"

"I know you are important for those monkeys. So, sooner or later they will come to rescue you. I'm sure about that. I want you to be a spy. I thought I'd give your leader a taste of his own medicine. I hope he likes it. In response to this, your family will have a better life by settling down in Utkarsh and will be protected."

He didn't say anything looking the ground.

"I also know about your wife's disease. I have a good doctor, he can heal her. You have my word on that."

Now there's almost a hope in his face.

"So you want me to spy on Golden Path and relay everything to you, that's it?"

"Nope. I don't care anything about that Monkey Path. I want to know Mohan's every step, you understand me?"

"Just him?"

"Just him, "he confirmed.

"That doctor of yours, he can really heal my wife?"

"I know he can, he's really a great doctor."

"I accept your offer. But please help my family to move to the north, firstly."

"Firstly, you have to earn my trust. And then I'll do it."

"Okay."

"Good. Now we have a deal, then." Clapped his hand and stood up.

"Can I ask you something, King Min?"

"Hm? Do you need to pee? Just kidding. Ask."

Commander giggled.

"Rumors are true? You really care about her?"

Pagans smile was gone.

"Focus on your mission, ah, one more thing, don't even think of trying to trick me, all right?"

...

The sun was sinking when Ishwari carrying Ajay inside.

"He fell asleep?"

Tina noticed them.

"Yes, he is so hyperactive, I had always been a calm person before he started to walk."

They laughed together and went upstairs and then Ishwari's room. Tina opened the door for her.

"King said you will move to his room."

She put Ajay bed and looked at her.

"Yes, but I am still not sure, I mean Ajay..." looked at him.

"I can stay with him if you want."

"No, Tina, you have already done so many things for me."

"It's a pleasure, Miss."

"Just call me Ishwari, please. You're older than me."

They heard the helicopters sound outside the window.

"King must be back."

Ishwari smiled and went out to terrace to see him. She wondered if her heart will beat normally whenever she saw him.

Pagan noticed her, waved his hand and made a sign to Ishwari with his hand, which could only mean one thing: "Come along." His smile was so childish, though.

She was surprised and confused. Tina giggled.

"He wants you to go out, I think."

"He's acting like a child."

"Why don't you go Ishwari? I'll look after Ajay, don't worry."

"Thank you, Tina, you are like my big sister I never had."

She went out of the room and came out running, saw him waiting.

"Ishwari, come with me," grabbed her hand, pulled forward.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to have dinner in some other place, dear," smiled again.

As soon as Ishwari saw the helicopter waiting for them, she tried to stop him.

"Can't we go by car?"

"Nope. Besides you'd better get used to it, love," he chuckled and helped her to get on.

As always, she was nervous and grabbed his arm along the way.

"You didn't tell me where are we going?"

Pagan stood up and gave her a thick coat.

"We are going somewhere colder, love, you should wear this." helped her to wear it and zipped.

Looked out the window. "Oh, we're almost there."

The helicopter landed on a high hill. She looked around, there was a log cabin by the small lake and also a table full of foods.

"What do you think?"

"Pagan, this place is so beautiful."

"Kyrat is really amazing and has so many fascinating places. This one is my favorite. I discovered this place a little while ago. Come, I ordered them to prepare a dinner for us. "

They sat at the table, there were so many different kinds of foods. Ishwari looked at him.

"You don't expect me to eat all this, right?"

He smiled. "No, but I'd love to see you try."

"As if that's possible," she murmured.

"You should try this," put a kind of chinese food on her plate.

"I wanted to be alone with you. There is no phone, no door knocking, no others. Just you and me," blinked at her.

"Thank you, Pagan, you made me so happy, I've never been to a high ground like this."

"Luckily, we have a helicopter, then, hm?"

She nodded, smiling. She doesn't feel tired anymore, enjoying the moment.

After they done eating, sat on the grass and looked at the stars while chatting. They lost track of the time.

It was nearly Midnight when Ishwari trembled, the weather was extremely cold now.

"Are you cold, dear?"

"A little. Maybe we should go inside, and warm up."

He lifted her hair and put his lips to the soft skin behind her ear, her heart was beating fast.

"I have an idea to warm you up."

Before she says anything, pressed his lips to hers gently and carried her inside.

...


	9. Chapter 9

                                              

 

**“Nightmare”**

 

The sound of a crying baby was echoing throughout the dark forest. Ishwari was running towards the sound. She was scared, worried and had no idea why.

 _“Could it be Ajay?”_ she thinks.

Suddenly, she tripped on a rock and fell. But stood up and continued to run. She saw a house, approached it.

_“I know this place.”_

It was her house. But looks different now. She jump out of her skin when heard a gunshot.

The baby crying was gone.

Entered the house, her heart was beating in her throat. She saw a baby crib, walking slowly through it. Before she saw what is inside the crib two strong arms grabbed her. She was shocked and terrified.

“Mohan!”

“You whore! How could you? I’ll kill you!”

 His face was horrible, jumped on her and began to choke her. She couldn’t breathe and then lost her consciousness.

 

She jolted upright, shocked out of the dream. Her eyes opened widely, gasped for air, winded.

_“What? What was it?”_

Hysterically, touched her neck. She noticed it was just a dream, looked around, and tried to back to the reality. When she was breathing normally, turned in the bed.

“Pagan,” her voice was so weak.

He wasn’t there.

She got up, then heard his voice from outside, looked out the window. He was talking with somebody on the phone and looks angry. 

She burst into tears while watching him. She wished she could have met him in a normal life. Maybe it could’ve been so easy that loving him, without feeling guilty every day.

_“What’s done, is done, Ishwari. Pull yourself together. Gods, are you watching me? Probably cursing me, but I don’t even care. I will change Kyrat’s future, maybe Kyra understands me.”_

She dressed and went outside. It wasn’t freezing anymore, besides, it was sunny and almost warm. She closed her eyes, inhaled the fresh air.

Pagan murmured something and noticed her.

“I’m sorry, love.”

 _“You are saying sorry too much,”_ she imitated him, laughed.

He chuckled.

“Well, only for you. I couldn’t talk actually, the signal is awful up here.”

“Who were you talking to?”

“Trying actually, damn maids, I shouldn’t send them back. We need to have breakfast but fucking signal…” he bit his lip.

Ishwari giggled.

“There’s a kitchen inside right? Why don’t we prepare by ourselves?”

“You’re telling to a king prepare his food by himself?”

She sighed, rolled her eyes.

“Forgive me, your highness, I will prepare for you of course.”

He smiled.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

They entered inside, Ishwari went to kitchen looked around for food. Pagan were watching her meanwhile, leaned on door frame, smiling. “You know, you must be in a position to a queen, My Queen. But you preparing food, I feel bad.”

“Queen? Please, after all of Tarun Matara craps, no thanks.”

“You wouldn’t want to be my queen?”

She looked at him. He was serious.

“If you want, I would, but only for you. My weak-minded people have enough of sacred goddesses crap, they can’t handle with a queen, I’m afraid.”

He laughed at her wit.

“All right then, a queen, only special to me...I loved it,” he came up behind her and put his arms around her chest.

Ishwari smiled, looked at his face which was inches away from hers, kissed on the cheek. He released her and kept watching curiously. Then got out of the cabin to sit at the table.

When she’s done there, went outside and set the table. She was happy while doing it felt like she was a housewife again.

“Wow, It looks delicious, Ishwari, I am really lucky.”

“I’m not that good actually.”

Pagan started eating, chewed slowly and smiled.

“Awesome, the most delicious meal I've ever had.”

“Come on Pagan,” she rolled her eyes.

“My King?”

The helicopter pilot was standing next to the cabin.

“Camron? What is it?”

“The signal is almost good, up there,” pointed the hill.

“Right, thanks but we’re leaving soon.”

“Yes sir,” he turned to go.

“Are you hungry?”

Both of them looked at Ishwari surprisingly. Camron looked away, immediately.

“No, miss, I’m not,” he lied.

Ishwari looked at Pagan raising her eyebrow, he confused first, then found out instantly.

“Why don’t you join us, Camron?”

He surprised again, and then maybe the first time in his life, saw his king’s friendly smile.

 

…

 

At the Golden Path Camp...

After the last outpost attack, rebels had 3 wounded men, one of them just passed away.

“He had an internal bleeding, we wouldn’t do anything about it.”

Mohan’s other right-hand man was trying to comfort him. He was furious, didn’t even care. They also didn’t received any news about others. 

Mohan entered his small hut shut the door behind him. He didn’t want to see anyone’s face, approached to the shrine, used incense to pray to gods.

Soon after, when he nearly finished, he heard a voice, saying something and has different accent. Opened the door, went outside, saw a foreigner man with different outfit. Everyone turned Mohan, he grinned.

“Mohan Ghale, founder and the great leader of Golden Path, we need to talk, in private, now.”

“I’ve seen you before, you’re the one. That American, you’re working with CIA.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s skip introduction part, and you can thank me later.   

“Why would I thank you?”

“Well, let’s see, Could it be… thanks to me you are holding that fucking guns which sticking in my damn face. Pardon my French.”

A man next to him lowered his gun by Mohan’s sign.

“Good, now, we gotta talk.”

They entered inside together.

Mohan sat his chair, leaned back.

“What do you want? I already refused all of your offers and said that “This is a war for Kyrat and it must be won by Kyratis, not Americans."

“Yeah, that’s why you screwed up now. I mean, you sent your wife to the palace, after that sent your men to get her back which ended up in the fortress prison.”

“How do you-“

“Let’s face it, you bungled it.”

“Why do you care anyway?”

“Because, a growing number of people are joining the Royal Army. Pagan Min is getting stronger every day and the guy becoming a damn threat.”

“This is our fight, we can beat him and end his reign. You, stay out of it!”

“So stubborn… fine, but you got a couple months to fix this. Don’t let Royal Army be stronger. And you’d better be reasonable.”

“You-“

Mohan held himself back, tried to be patient till Willis left his cabin.

 _"Where did that come from,"_ he thinks. _"As if we haven’t enough problems!"_

Someone entered the cabin.

“Mohan, we are almost ready.”

“Okay, we’re getting into the act before sunrise.”

 

…

 

Pokhari Ghara Outpost…

 

“Hey, you still breathing?”

Commander poked Sevat on the shoulder. He hardly opened his eyes, starving.

“What do you want?”

“I brought some food, here, eat up.”

He untied him and get out of the cabin. Sevat took the plate and wolfed down his food. After he finished, someone entered inside.

“Did you finish?”

As soon as Sevat looked at him, he surprised.

“Raya? Is that you?”

“Gods, Sevat!”

“You joined them?!”

He didn’t answer, trying to say a word. They just looked at each other for a while. He took his plate and sat down the ground.

“I joined a month ago. I am not a royal guard yet, I’m responsible for cooking.”

“Why did you joined them?”

“I needed a job, and... They’re paying well, so my sister can go to school now.”

“So for your sister…”

“It’s not just that, I think King Min can improve all conditions we have here. He’s not monstrous by the way, he visits new recruits and chatting with them, can you believe that?”

“No, I can’t.”

“Look, you are still alive although you’re with Golden Path.”

He didn’t answer, after the King’s offer, he can’t be sure anymore.

“Whatever, I should go now, I’ll take the shift tonight.”

 

…

 

It was evening light when Pagan and Ishwari arrived the palace.

“I’ll go to the fortress, dear, you enter first.”

“Okay.”

She watched him get in the car and then entered inside. Tina went down the stairs with Ajay. Ishwari took him into her arms, kissed.

“Welcome back Ishwari, did you have a good time?”

“Yes, thank you, Tina. Did he tired you up?”

“No, not a bit.”

“I’m glad to hear that, is he hungry?”

“He drank a glass of milk and ate half banana 2 hours ago.”

Ajay pushed himself, she let him go, giggled.

“You want to walk my angel?”

He hold Ishwari’s hand and pointed his finger to the garden.

“Ma-ma…” murmuring, pulling her hand.

“Okay, okay, let’s walk then.”

 

They walked, ran around until the sun goes down.

Ishwari was exhausted now. She carried him inside and bathed him.

“Now we’re ready for dinner hm?”

She dressed him up and they went down the stairs together. Tina approached them, holding some dishes.

“Hungry?”

“Yes, hungry as a bear.”

They heard someone laughing.

“Really Ishwari? As a bear?”

Pagan came to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, a big smile on his face. Ishwari blushed.

“Yes, thanks to Ajay.”

He looked at him, blinked.

“Look at this little rascal, he’s full of beans. Well then, let’s get some food, hm?”

 

After the dinner, Ajay fell asleep on Ishwari’s lap.

“Are you done, love? I can carry him if you want.”

“Thank you but it’s okay.”

She stand up but lost her balance all of a sudden, he caught her before she could stumble over to the table.

"Are you all right?"

“I-I am, I must be so tired, that’s why.”

“Give him to me, love.”

He took Ajay into his arms carefully.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him.

“Anytime. Come, you need to rest.”

Tina noticed them, she could’ve go and help but she didn’t, just watched them, smiling. She felt so happy for her king.

 

They entered the room.

“Looks like we have a problem here.”

“Hm?” Ishwari looked at him curiously.

“We need a baby crib, don’t you think?”

“Ah, you’re right.”

“And, I think I’m gonna need a new suit. This buddy just peed on my bloody blazer.”

“Oh my, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Ishwari took Ajay, looked at him, bit her lip. He took off his blazer and his shirt, almost angrily.

“I’d better go and take a shower.”

“O- okay,” she blushed as always.

“You don’t fall asleep right?”

She caught his drift, smiled at him.

“I’ll wait for you.”

He smiled back and went into the bathroom.

Ishwari changed Ajay’s clothes and put him to the bed, lied next to him. In a matter of minutes, she fell asleep, and couldn’t help it.

When he came back, found them sleeping. He did not know what to say, sighed.

“She must be really tired,” murmured to himself.

He approached her, slowly tucked the coverlet around her shoulders. He watched her sleep, and then snuggled next to them, closed his eyes peacefully as if he might never open them again.

 

…

 

Only a few hours to dawn…

Near to the Pokhari Ghara Outpost.

Golden Path was about to attack, they were getting in the position. One of them came to Mohan’s side, he was holding a binoculars.

“8 guard, sir. No heavy, no sniper, Kyra must be helping us.”

“Thank gods.”

“There,” one of them pointed the hut. “He must be there.”

“I’ll take the hut, you take 4 men and sneak in from the right. You are taking the left. Don’t forget, no mercy.”

“What if they surround-“

“I said no mercy, Sevat is our priority. We should save him no matter what happens. After saving him we’re retreating, we are not here to capture. Kyra help us all. Now, move!”

 

Meanwhile at commander’s office…

“Sir, they’re here.”

“Okay, let them take the captive, don’t bite back. We’re moving to the tunnel.”

They went outside, and headed to the mine tunnel. In the tunnel, there were 7 men waiting for the commander. 

“Damn, we should waste them.”

“King’s orders,” commander murmured. "And we talked about this earlier."

“Chief, you think they’d try to capture here?”

“I don’t think so. They just want their friend back.”

After few minutes later they heard a gunfire.

“Shit!”

“Sir they’re firing!”

“I have fuckin’ ears thanks.”

“We’re not going to do anything?”

“They’re going to kill our fellas.”

“King would understand, we have to-“

“Fuck this shit!”

Commander sighed.

“Go and check, you two.”

They went out, and then gunfire stopped. With commander’s sign they went out, too. Terrorists were gone and they left a mess behind them. Commander approached to a wounded guard, was laying in the ground.

“What the hell happened?”

“They took captive back,” he coughed. “But, killed 2 rookie, I couldn’t protect them, forgive me sir.”

“Rookies ha? Son of bitches. King will be pissed.”

There was no doubt about that, everyone looked at each other nervously.

“Take him to the infirmary. And go and check others. I should report to the King.”

 

…


	10. Chapter 10

                                                

**"News"**

 

Two blue vehicles rushing along the dirt road.

"Why did you do this Mohan?"

Mohan was in the front car and driving to the camp, Sevat was sitting in the front seat passenger side. He was upset.

"We'll talk this when we get the camp."

"No, stop the car."

"We can't stop here, dangerous."

"I said stop!"

Other rebels were sitting in the backseat, looking at them nervously, and they have no courage to interrupt.

Sevat opened the passenger's side door. Mohan stopped the car, growled. They both got out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was going to ask the same thing! Why did you kill him?"

"They were royal guards, our enemy!"

"You know who I'm talking about! He was a kyrati and you knew him! He told me he joined the Royal Army for his sister, he was a good kid and surrounded even, but you killed him!"

"It doesn't matter. He sided with them and betrayed Kyra, us. Besides, we had to rescue you, I need you, Golden Path needs you, brother."

"Brother" word made him angrier, but he choked down his rage and didn't say anything. He was confused than ever now.

And he made his choice at the moment.

"Come on, we need to go. You can bark me all you want when we get there, okay?"

"You should pray for forgiveness, to the gods."

"I will, I always do, but now, get in the car."

He did what he said. Along the way, he tried to prepare himself for his new duty.

When they arrived, both of them were calm down and quiet.

"Welcome back," Mohan murmured. "We saved you but others still there."

"I know, you never told me, but I know."

"I was worried about Ishwari, and I couldn't think properly. I'm sorry."

"She's safe."

Mohan raised his eyebrows, looked at him.

"I mean, she must be. I heard guards talking about her, king trusts her," he said, trying to talk sincerely and it wasn't completely a lie.

"Even after she's exposed?"

"Maybe Min still doesn't know the tru-."

"I don't care, I will get her back, one way or another. I shouldn't have done this, It's all my fault. And now, gods punishing me."

 _"You're goddamn right,_ " he thinks.

"You did it for your country, do not blame yourself, okay?" fake smile on his face. "I should go, check Hansa and kids. They must be worried."

"Okay, but come back, we need to make a plan."

"Right," he went outside and got in the blue car, started driving to Banashur.

...

KEO Pradhana Mine...

The captives were brought here by order of the king. Yuma was really happy about it.

"Move, move, come on!"

"Don't poke me!"

"Stop!" Yuma raised her hand.

They stopped immediately. Captives were looking at her curiously.

"Welcome to your new home or should I say...workplace?"

They looked at each other, confused. Yuma rolled her eyes.

"What? We need more miners and I don't like torturing people. You should be thankful. Take them inside and give them the equipment."

"Why are you doing this?" One of them who's angrier than others asked Yuma directly.

She crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean those mines were closed for years."

"You had no technology to process but thanks to King, we have now. You can't imagine, how many mines out there."

"I can actually, I lived in the caves for years."

Someone next to him elbowed his waist. Yuma noticed that and became more curious.

"Why? You were a miner or something."

"No," he looked away.

She approached him, squinting.

"Then?"

"I-I won't tell you."

She smiled cruelly.

"Take the others inside. He's coming with me."

"What do-"

A guard hit him with his gun and dragged him behind Yuma.

They entered inside, guards made him sit on a chair.

"You are curious about what am I doing in here, right?"

She put a wooden box on the table, took her hand a flask filled with some kind of liquid. He was watching her nervously. She shook the flask and grabbed a syringe.

"I've always been curious about those plants and their effects on people, you now, drugs, opium, smoke, but this... no this is utterly different."

He tried to stand but guard pushed him down onto the chair. She drew the liquid into the syringe, approached him.

"What do you doing? What is that?"

"I had a test subject and I just found one, lucky me."

"No, no, wait-"

She jammed the syringe on his neck and injected all of it. He lost his consciousness in a matter of minutes. She looked at her watch and started to counting, one, two, three... thirty.

He opened his eyes slowly as he moan.

"Thirty seconds," she murmured.

"Who are you?"

He didn't look at her. He was trying to find where the sound coming from. He was lost. His mind wasn't there.

"I'm Chaja."

She smiled.

"What's your occupation? Why you've lived in caves?"

He was scared, murmured something in his native language. Yuma looked at her guard.

"He said "Kyra, save me."" He translated.

"Why did you scare? Tell me!"

"I must hide them, no one shouldn't know."

"Shouldn't know... about what?"

"Paintings, Thangkas..."

"Come again?"

...

Later in the day, Pokhari Ghara...

The black helicopter landed on the west of the Outpost. All guards standing at attention when the King getting out. Pagan didn't even looked at them. He examined the place closely, and realized two rookies' body on the ground, looked at the commander.

"I have been here 7 times in this month. Other Outposts will be jealous you know."

"Forgive me, my King, I didn't know what to do, and, dared to call you."

"Poor bastards," he murmured real sadness on his voice. "They fought back? Why did they kill them?"

"I'm not sure why, my King, but these rookies newly came, they had no courage to fight back. They just killed them, took the captive, quickly retreated and ran away like hell."

"Their priority was him then, good. My little monkey spy is with them right now, very good. So find his family and send them to the palace, just in case."

"Yes sir," he stepped toward Pagan stopped him.

"Ah, one more thing. Find me a crib for a baby."

Commander opened his eyes widely, looking at him blankly.

"What?" Pagan frowned.

"I...I'm sorry, sir. I'm surprised. Of course I'll send Raju to find one. He was living in Tirtha, and he can get from there."

"Send him now, I need that crib as earliest as possible."

"Yes sir," he went away running.

Pagan made a gesture with his hand to a guard to come along. He came with fast steps.

"My King."

"These rookies, arrange their funeral properly, and make sure it'll be convenient for traditions."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, a red car arrived the area. Yuma jumped out of the vehicle.

"Damn, what a waste."

"Sister, of course, you got the news." Pagan sighed.

"Yes, but I didn't come for this. What the hell happened?"

"I'll handle it, you don't have to worry. Why did you come?"

"You know those captives, you sent them."

"Let me guess, they made a comment for your hair and you killed them all. I don't blame you if you did. I really like your hair."

He touched her hair, smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Funny. They were useless actually, but one of them wasn't, I learned really interesting things from him."

"You mean you drugged him and when he's high, he told you a fairy tale."

"Yeah, yeah, but it was different this time. He told me about some kind of paintings."

"Paintings? These people have a taste of art?"

"Traditional paintings, I guess. He said their leader wanted him to scatter these paintings across Kyrat."

"You mean him, Mohan Ghale, a leader monkey?"

"Yeap."

"Must be bullshit, then."

"But if it is, why he didn't want us to see? Why did he keep them like a secret? They must be really important."

"I don't care, dear. How can you find them anyway?"

"Well, he said their leader was hiding those paintings in his house before scattered them."

Pagan looked at her, squinting.

"What's your point Yuma?"

"Maybe Ishwari knows-"

"Jesus! You are saying her name, you didn't call her "that bitch" or "that woman", wow."

"I know, I know, I will be nice to her from now on, I promise. I just want to ask her-"

"No way."

"Why? I'll just talk. These paintings could be valuable, brother, please. I'm sure about that. Mohan will be furious when we got them, don't you think?"

Pagan sighed.

"Fine, but if she doesn't want to talk, you won't insist," he warned her.

"Got it."

"Be nice to her and try to fix your first impression."

"I know, okay, I will, gosh."

"My King," commander came towards to them. "Raju will bring the crib in couple hours."

"Good."

Yuma frowned.

"Crib? What the hell?"

"It's for Ajay, ah, speaking of this, be nice to him, either."

"It'll be very hard."

"He's just a baby Yuma."

"You used to hate babies, but now you are a big fan of them?"

"Me? I did no such thing. I like babies. Babies are cool."

He smiled happily. Yuma rolled her eyes, murmured to herself.

...

By the time Pagan arrived at the palace, it was dinner time.

Ishwari had dinner already and they asked maids to bring some food for him.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry and I couldn't wait for you." She was embarrassed.

Pagan put his hand on her cheek.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love. But you are tired and hungry these days. Is everything all right?"

Ishwari looked at him blankly.

"Am I? Ah... Ajay is so hyper, I always chasing around after him, must be that's why."

"Don't wear yourself out, please."

The door knocked and a guard entered the room, he was holding a baby crib. After he put it down got out of the room. Ishwari looked at the crib and then looked at him, smiling. She touched the crib examining.

"This is beautiful, Pagan, thank you. Ajay will be happy."

"I'm glad you like it, love."

"I should bring Ajay here, Tina must be tired too."

As soon as she stepped to the door, his arms wrapped around her pulled her towards him. She was breathless.

He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers.

"Do that later," he whispered. "Now, I want you."

Before she could response, his lips found her, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He continued to kiss her for several minutes, standing there in the entry of bedroom, he seemed less gentle than usual, his mouth warm and urgent on hers.

Without breaking the kiss, he swung her up so that she was cradled in his arms, carried her into the bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

...

When Ishwari woke up the next morning, she heard Pagan's voice from distant, talking with someone.

Suddenly she heard someone else's voice and opened her eyes, noticed Ajay who trying to hang down from his crib.

"No, Ajay, don't."

She got out of the bed took him into her arms and then put him on his feet.

"Ishwari?"

Pagan came near her as soon as heard her voice. She looked at him, smiling.

"He was about to fall down. When did he come here?"

"Tina brought him two hours ago, I put him on his crib, I couldn't wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully," he smiled.

She wanted to approach him to kiss him. But as she moved, an odd wave of vertigo hit her. As she swayed, his arms grabbed her, hold her tightly.

"Oh, my head's a little dizzy."

He sat her down on the bed.

"You slept for a long time, love. It's almost midday now."

"Midday, really?"

 _"How strange,"_ she thinks.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What's that smell?" she asked, frowned.

"I said Tina bring us something to eat."

At the same time, a sudden pain twisted in her stomach, she felt sick.

"Excuse me Pagan!" she gasped, struggling to get free of his arms.

She covered her mouth with one hand and ran to the bathroom, threw up. He came after her immediately. She closed her eyes, felt embarrassed.

"Please, you don't have to see this."

He ignored, knelt beside her, placed the palms of his hand alongside her face.

"You feel sick? I'll call Davnur."

"No, I'm fine, really. I feel better now."

"But, Ishwari, you must see the doctor. Come, you should take a shower, first."

"Ajay-"

"I'll look after him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we always enjoy each other's company very much," he blinked at her.

She giggled.

"Okay, then."

Ishwari felt much better after her shower. They had breakfast together, well it was lunch actually.

"Damn, I don't want to leave," Pagan frowned while looking at his phone which always ringing without stopping, nowadays.

She sighed.

"I'm fine Pagan. You can go."

"All right, but still I'll call Davnur. There's no escape."

"Right."

He pulled her closer against him, kissed her soft lips.

"I'll be back before sundown, love."

"I'll look forward to your arrival, my king."

She walked with him outside, watched him get on the helicopter and stand there till helicopter was lost from view.

Suddenly she felt sick again and blackness washed over her. With a little sigh, she fainted and fell on the ground.

...

When she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar man beside her, holding her wrist.

"Are you awake Miss?" It was Davnur.

"Davnur? When did you-"

"Are you okay now?" Tina asked she was worried. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Did I faint?"

"Yes Miss, Tina called me, and I came as soon as I could. King Min also called me earlier, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now, thanks. But nowadays, I always feel sick. I threw up this morning."

"Do you feel cramps, almost like something is weighing your stomach down?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel always overtired?"

"Yes."

"I see," he took a deep breath. "May I ask when your last period began and ended?"

"It was..." Ishwari stopped with a shock. "Oh, my... I missed my period for 2 months. I paid no mind but... You think I am... I am..." Ishwari couldn't speak any longer.

"We can't be sure before having a blood test but according to symptoms, I think you may be pregnant, miss Ishwari."

...


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                          

 

**“Complication part 1”**

 

Ishwari was shocked when she heard that word.

“Oh my goodness, am I Pregnant?”

Instinctively, she put her hands to her belly. She was stumped, surprised, and a little excited. Her head was swimming with a million questions. Tears were falling from her eyes now and she couldn't help it.

"Ishwari, are you crying?" Tina came near her.

She didn’t answer.

"You should be happy, shouldn't you?”

Davnur looked at Tina, made signs with eye and brow, and turned Ishwari’s shocked face.

"In my estimation, you may be pregnant but still we can't really say for sure, Miss Ishwari. We'll have to wait to get the blood test back to be sure. So let me take some blood from you," he smiled friendly, trying to comfort her.

She finally moved her head, nodded. Davnur took out a syringe from his bag, inserted her arm and drew blood into it.

When he was finished, stood up.

 “I will have to check it in the lab and I will contact you when I get the results.”

"When will you have the results?"

"I’ll give this first priority, you can get the results by tomorrow morning. I’ll let King Min know as soon as I have-"

"Please," Ishwari grabbed his arm. "Don't tell him."

There was a moment of silence as Davnur and Tina both looked at each other. Ishwari looked away.

"You don't want to tell him? Why?" Tina frowned, a little disappointment in her voice.

"I can't, not now."

Davnur sighed nervously.

"I understand, Miss, I won't tell King Min, until we get the results. But I suggest you explain to him that if the test result is positive."

"Thank you Davnur," Ishwari was relieved and a little excited.

After he left the room, Tina sat beside her, held her hands.

"Ishwari why are you so afraid? You think Pagan will be mad at you when he hears about the baby?"

"I really don't know what to think Tina. He could be... because this is the last thing he needs. We're in a war.  It's already so hard to plan better future for Ajay. Now if I'm pregnant how can I protect my baby from everything?"

"Calm down, Ishwari, being pregnant is not a disaster, and you should have known this better than me, besides, this is a miracle can't you see? You changed him already. Now I’m sure, he would want to provide Kyrat a better future because he is going to be a father."

“I hope you’re right. But promise me you won’t tell him anything for now.”

“He’s the king, and you’re carrying his baby, and also asking his most trusted maid to hide this from him?”

“Please,” she whined.

“All right. But you can’t hide your secret forever, I mean your belly is going to be like…”

She put her hands over her belly and spread her arms widely.

“Stop it!”

Ishwari threw a pillow to her, Tina giggled.

“You can sulk all you want, I’m really happy and I’m sure he will be happy too.”

After she left the room, Ishwari fell into a brown study and conjured up how would she tell him and how he would react.

 

A few hours later, she pulled herself together by realizing Ajay was crying. He was pulling on the sheets trying to climb up on the bed. Ishwari lifted him, took into her arms, pressed against her chest.

“Ajay, would you want a sibling? I know you’d be a good big brother. Right?”

He just stared at her blankly, she kissed him on the cheeks and then left the room together. They were both hungry.

 

When they entered the kitchen, noticed Davnur having lunch with Tina. They both stood up when they realized them.

“Please, keep eating. I’m here to get some snacks for Ajay.”

They sat down, Ajay ran beside them. Tina took him into her arms.

Ishwari opened the refrigerator door.

“I thought you left already,” she said without looking at the doctor.

“King Min called, Miss Ishwari”

She looked at him, breathless.

“He’s on his way to the palace,” Tina added.

“You didn’t…”

They both smiled at her facial expression.

“No, of course, I didn’t tell him, I promised you miss. He said there is a sick woman and I must examine her.”

Ishwari relieved but confused.

“Sick woman? Who? One of the maids?”

“He is bringing her with him.”

Ishwari frowned.

“Who could it be,” she thinks.

Their conversation ended when they became aware of the sound of the helicopter. As the sound became louder Davnur quickly left the table and went outside.

“You’re not going to greet him?” Tina asked to her.

“I’m not ready, Tina. For some reason, I feel nervous right now. I’ve never felt this nervous before.”

“Calm down. You are going to reveal yourself.”

When they heard Pagan’s voice, Ishwari’s heart started to beat fast.

“What the hell is wrong with me,” she thinks. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“Oh, Ishwari, dear. How are you feeling?”

She gulped, but quickly smiled at him.

“I... I feel much better.”

He put his hands on her shoulders, examined her face concernedly.

“Davnur told me it’s physical fatigue. You need to rest right know, love. What are you doing here in the kitchen?”

“I’m all right, really. Ajay needs to eat some food.”

“I’ll feed him,” said Tina, she already took Ajay into her arms.

“See? Tina is looking after him and you are coming with me,” he grabbed her arm, pulled her closer.

Ishwari’s eyes narrowed made Tina chuckled.

While they were walking upstairs, Pagan wrapped his right arm around her.

“I’m relieved actually. When I saw you in the morning, I was afraid, and I cursed myself for leaving you like that. ”

She looked at his face, his warm, coffee-brown eyes were telling about his feelings towards her. Suddenly she got angry at herself and decided to tell him.

As soon as they entered the room, they both looked at each other.

“I need to tell you something.”

“I’ve got something to tell you.”

They both surprised and laughed at each other’s timing.

“All right, I’m listening,” Pagan crossed his arms.

Her courage got away while looking at him.

“No, you first. It wasn’t that important, anyway.”

“Ladies first,” he blinked.

“You’re the King, so, you first.”

Pagan laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand while laughing.

“Fine, fine. This is very childish, don’t you think?”

She giggled hysterically.

“Yes, but it can wait. I’m listening to you.”

“Well, if you say so…” He pulled her to the black couch, sat her down.

“Ishwari, do you remember that captive?” His face was serious.

“You mean… Sevat?”

“Yes, him. Listen, I didn’t tell you, but I made a deal with him earlier. And, as a result, I promised him that his family will be under the protection of the king.”

She didn’t say anything, waited for him finish his word.

“You know them right? His family?”

“Of course I know them. His wife Hansa was my childhood friend. But I haven’t seen her for years.”

“Well, you will see her very soon, she’s here. I brought them here.”

“Here?”

“Yes, hm, she has a disease but I don’t think it’s deadly serious, also, Davnur probably could cure it.”

“Disease? Oh, I should see her.”

“You don’t have to, love. They will be sent to the Utkarsh after Davnur finished examining.”

“Utkarsh?”

“Safer than Banapur.”

“Sevat joined the Royal Army?”

“Not exactly. I gave him a duty after he succeed with it, he can join if he wants, though.”

“May I ask what it is?”

“Don’t think about that, love,” he brushed her face with his finger. “Just trust me, all right?”

“I trust you, of course. But, I really need to see her, Pagan.”

“Your wish is my command,” he smiled widely. “But before that, I have something for you.”

He took a little black box from his pocket, balanced it on her left knee.

“What is that?”

“Well, why don’t you just go ahead and look what it is," he said with excitement.

She opened it, a golden ring sparkled in the dim light. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds which throwing rainbows in the light.

“It’s so pretty,” she murmured to herself, surprised.

"Do you like it? These diamonds were processed from the mines. I have ordered to Tae before he left, he surprised me and sent it yesterday. I should invite him to Kyrat again, sometime."

“Pagan, it’s beautiful, thank you.”

He chuckled. "See if it fits."

She hesitated at first, then reached for the ring but his long fingers reached before hers. He took her one hand in his and slid the ring into place on her finger. They both examined the oval sparkling against her bronze skin.

“Perfectly fitted, that’s nice, saves me a phone call with Tae.”

Ishwari giggled but then looked at his playful face.

“It looks like a wedding ring and you slid it into my third finger?” her eyes narrowed. “You’re not going to propose me are you?”

He laughed hysterically.

“Ishwari, please,” he sighed. “I don’t need a ring to show, you are mine. And I won’t ruin our thing with stupid boundaries. Plus, marriage is a piece of paper, an object, we’re beyond that. I just wanted to give you a present.”

“I loved it, thank you again.”

"It looks very nice on you."

She stared into his scorching eyes. He was glowing and his face was brilliant with joy that knocked her breathless. And if he didn't kiss her at that moment, she was going to kiss him first.

His lips moved over her body, down her neck, then he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her hand. Her arms wrapped around him and held onto him. He hugged her gently and placed his lips on the top of her head.

They both enjoyed that beautiful moment for a while.

 

Later, when they went outside together, Pagan noticed Yuma were coming.

“What now,” he murmured. “Dear, you go first and check your friend, looks like I’m going to be veeery busy.”

Ishwari chuckled. “Good luck.”

He kissed the top of her head and watched as she entered to the infirmary. Then turned to his sister with a fake smile.

“Sister! What brings you up here this time of the evening? Let me guess, you drugged your captive again, didn’t you?”

“Close.”

“What did he talk about this time? Unicorns, aliens maybe?”

Yuma rolled her eyes.

“I wish. He’s about to lose his mind actually. Anyway, why did you send her away? I won’t bite her.”

“Well, I’m not sure about that. Look, she’s tired in these days and I don’t want you to confuse her with that bloody paintings crap.”

“Thangka paintings.”

“Yes, whatever.”

“Fine, I won’t. By the way looks like I need to send few men to the Himalayas.”

“Jesus, Christ, Yuma! We sent a fucking team there, already.”

“They were fucking jackasses and ruined everything. I want to call them back, send another team instead. Will you allow?”

“Do whatever you want, dear, but pick the healthy ones. Davnur is the only doctor we’ve got and I don’t want to see any sick guard around.”

“Copy.”

 

…

 

In the Infirmary, once Davnur finished examining his new patient, he looked at and gave her a reassuring smile.

“I am confident that we will be able to cure you with proper treatments.”

She looked at him blankly, held her throat, aching from coughing.

“I’m not going to cough anymore? Will I get better?”

Before he could answer the door knocked. They both turned to look over.

“Can I come in?” Ishwari asked kindly.

“Sure, please come in Miss Ishwari,” Davnur made gesture her to come in. “I just have finished examining her and was saying she’ll get better.”

“Really? Thank Kyra.” Ishwari sat beside her.

She didn’t say anything, just staring at Ishwari with confusion on her face.

“Okay, I'll leave you two alone now.”

After he got out of the room, Ishwari looked at her.

“I’m sorry Hansa, I didn’t know about your disease.”

“It’s okay, we haven’t seen each other for years. You married Mohan and moved, out of the Banapur.”

There was silence for a while.

“Sevat told me about everything. I was shocked when I heard Mohan sent you here. What was he thinking? And I was also shocked when King Min brought me here to just cure my disease.”

“He is not the man we thought.”

“He said that Min cares about you. Thank Kyra. He could’ve killed you when you exposed, otherwise.”

“No, he wouldn’t. He loves me and so do I.”

Her eyes opened widely.

“You too? Gods help us.”

“It’s not a crime, and I can’t help it.”

Another silence.

“I believe that I can change him, and provide Kyrat better future for Ajay.”

"And for my baby," she thinks.

“What about Mohan?”

She couldn’t answer, just looked away.

A knock on the door interrupted them, Tina came inside.

“Time to go. Car ready and waiting.”

“Okay,” she coughed and stood up.

“I should accompany you to your new home,” Ishwari held her hand.

When they went outside two kids came running to their mom. Ishwari smiled at them.

“What beautiful girls.”

“They're everything to me in this world,” said Hansa smiling.

“Mom, can Ajay come with us?”

“Please mooom!”

Ajay came after them, tried to pull Ishwari’s dress. She looked down at him.

“Do you want to go with them, Ajay?”

“Go! Go!” He pointed the red car with his finger. She giggled, took him into her arms while walking through the car. After Hansa and kids get in, Ishwari opened the car door.

“Ishwari, you are going with them? But King Min doesn’t know.”

“He’s with Chief Yuma. Besides, I was in Utkarsh before, Tina.”

“And you returned as unconscious, remember?” Pagan muttered, came near her and grabbed her arm. “You can’t go, Ishwari.”

“Why not?” she whined. “I can’t let Hansa and kids go there by themselves.”

“Do you really think I would let you go there without me? No bloody way!”

“But-“

“I’m coming with you,” he said.

 It wasn’t a request.

“Prepare the car,” he ordered the guards.


	12. Chapter 12

                                                                    

 

**“Complication part 2”**

 

 

 

The sun was sink down when they arrived Utkarsh, the cars were parked out of sight, away from people.

Pagan was sitting inside the car to avoid being recognized. Ishwari got out of the car and came near his side, he winded down. She looked at him.

“You sure, you’ll be all right like this? Maybe you should’ve worn something ordinary so you could come without recognizing by people.”

He sighed, opened the car door, jumped down.

“Ishwari, my dear, you should know that this suit’s fabric has good quality, besides I can’t wear anything ordinary,” he smiled conceitedly. “So, I’ll just hanging in here, wait for you, but it won’t take long, right?”

She smiled at his facial expression.

“I smell something fishy going on here, there must be another reason.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, you caught me. The last thing I’ve done last time in here… It wasn’t cool so I don’t want to see their faces right now.”

“You mean that Golden Path member you executed?”

He looked away.

“Oh my, you feel guilty?”

“I never felt so I’m not sure,” he frowned. “By the way weren’t you leaving?”

She giggled at him.

“I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

“Good,” he leaned inside the car to grab something. “Take it, just in case.” He extended his 9mm handgun to her.

“What?” she opened her eyes widely. “There’s no need Pagan, Tina is with me. Plus, I can’t use that while Ajay is around.”

“I know you can use that, Ishwari.”

“Please.”

“My King, I’ll protect her, do not worry.” Tina interrupted them to defuse the tension.

They just looked at each other for a while, then Pagan put the gun back onto the seat.

“Fine, fine, don’t make them wait then,” he looked at Hansa and her children.

“I’ll be safe,” she said softly.

He leaned back against the car, crossed his arms, watching them walking through the village.

 

Tina and 2 guards accompanied them along the way. Utkarsh was uncrowded at that hour. A very few people were around, but they were enough to make gossip as well. Guards squinted at them and they walked away immediately.

“This house?” Ishwari asked when Tina made them stop.

She nodded. “I think so.”

As they approached the porch, the wooden door slowly opened. An old woman dressed in traditional greeted them at the door.

“Oh, welcome, come in.”

They all entered the house except guards. As soon as they walked to the living room, kids started to play with each other and went round the outside to the garden door, runningly.

“Ah, Ajay don’t get too far!”

“Don’t worry garden surrounded by walls,” said old lady smiling.

Then she turned Hansa. “Welcome to your new home my name is Menkhu. We’re going to live here together. I'll help you with the housework.”

“Very kind of you,” said Hansa smiled.

“Come, I’ll show you to your room.”

They went upstairs as Tina’s radio phone rang. They went outside where kids playing. Ishwari looked around, saw Ajay was trying to climb the brick wall and about to fall. She ran beside him.

“You’re like a spider monkey, Ajay, always doing these dangerous things,” she took him and put on his feet again.

She sighed after him, wondered if he ever stop running around.

As she leaned against the wall, noticed someone passing through, someone she knew.

“Mayju?” she murmured, looked at Tina who still talking on the radio phone.

When Ishwari opened the garden door, Tina hung up and came near her.

“Ishwari, what do you-“

“It’s Mayju, but she didn’t see me,” she pointed there.

Tina looked over there and saw Mayju walking through.

“You’re right, it’s her.”

While they watching her, children ran out to the garden door.

“Oh no, get back here!” Tina yelled.

They both ran after them.

“These kids running like Tibetan wolf!” Tina cried.

“I’ll get Ajay, I saw him ran over there.”

Later, she found him and brought back to the garden but Tina wasn’t there. Hansa came running.

“Ishwari, what happened?”

“Ah, nothing, kids ran away but Tina will find them, don’t worry.”

“Ran away? Gods help us!”

She put his hand over her shoulders.

“Calm down, Hansa. You hold Ajay, I’ll help Tina, okay?”

Hansa nodded took Ajay from her. Ishwari closed the garden door, walked away.

After few minutes later Tina came back with kids.

“I found them back there, they were running after monkeys.”

Hansa smiled, appreciated to her.

“Thank you, Kyra bless you.”

Tina noticed Ajay were coming near her.

“Where’s Ishwari?”

“Ah, after she brought Ajay, she went to look for you, but it’s been a while, now.”

“What? Which way did she go?” asked Tina, anxiety in her voice.

 

…

 

Meanwhile, Ishwari gave up looking, she was going back. There was nobody around after darkness fell, everyone must get inside. Suddenly she noticed someone and saw Mayju again. She was carrying something.

As Ishwari walking towards her noticed a man chasing her sneakily. She chased them both, wondered who he is, why he was chasing her.

Mayju stopped beside the small car which parked away from the village, put down something she was holding. He approached her from back, when she tried to back away, he seized her.

 She saw him stuffing her into the car, started to run toward them.

“Stop! What do you doing to her?”

He stayed still but didn’t turn his face to her. As Ishwari approached him slowly, all of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind. Without thinking she jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, tried to fight back but he was strong. She started to scream. He had his hand clasped tightly over her mouth, she bite his hand screamed again. He silenced her by hitting her head. She smashed into his arms unconscious, he dragged her inside the car.

 

Even though the scream wasn't loud, it was enough to Tina hears it. She ran towards there, saw Ishwari was stuffing into the car by a man.

“Stop right there!” she pointed her gun at him. 

He ignored her and got inside as the driver started the car, Tina aimed at the tires before the car went away.

She shot out the back tires of the vehicle, and it slowed down. Without thinking, she started to run after them.

 

…

 

 It’s been two hours since they went through the village. Pagan was so bored and looked at his watch, it was 11:45 now.

“Jesus, Christ, they would have come by now,” he murmured, got out of the car, nearly angry.

“Hey listen up buddies! Something doesn’t feel right. Let’s go and check,” his guards looked at each other.

“My King, you said you don’t want to go there. We can go and-”

“I don't give a fuck anymore.”

He wore his blazer and began to walk through.

At that hour, no one was around except religious ones. They were praying in front of the Buddha’s statue. He ignored them, approached to the Menkhu’s house. 

“Where the hell is everyone?”

Guards opened the door for him, he entered inside, frowned. Two guards who accompanied Ishwari and others earlier were petrified when saw their king.

He looked around, Ajay ran toward him. He took him into his arms.

“Ajay my boy, where’s your mother?”

Ajay pointed to the garden door. Hansa and Menkhu both looked at each other, nervously.

Pagan narrowed his eyes.

“There is a problem, isn’t there?”

“Ishwari is missing. Tina has gone after her but… It was one hour ago,” Hansa’s voice was so weak.

“Excuse me?” asked, his voice sharp.

He gave two guards the evil eye.

“What the fuck were you two doing in the meantime?”

They couldn’t say anything, Pagan put Ajay on his feet, took a deep breath.

“Search every house! Every bloody house! Now!”

“My King,” one of them approached him hesitantly. “We already searched just before you came. We couldn’t find them anywhere in the village. We also heard a gunshot and ran over there and noticed a car tire track.”

“What the hell are we doing here then? Let’s go there! Maybe we can track that bloody damn car.”

Then, he was outside in a flash with his all guards around him. While walking through to the path, he was nervous and scared as hell.

 

…

 

With a low groan, Ishwari began to regain consciousness. She heard someone murmuring something. She opened her eyes as her head ached a bit. She found herself lying there on the ground. Her hands and feet were tied up with rope, so she couldn’t move. She tried to look around, realized she was in a cave and had no idea where. She looked at the stranger, still murmuring in front of some kind of altar, looks like praying with weird language. She noticed he was the one who dragged Mayju inside the car.

She tried to roll over so she could sit. Then she saw Mayju was also lying away from her. She checked the man still praying then rolled over beside her while trying to get rid of the rope but failed. So decided to wake Mayju up.

“Mayju,” she whispered and checked the man in the meantime.

She opened her eyes slowly and then widely.

“Miss-“

“Shhh,” she silenced her. “He’ll hear you,” whispered again.

Mayju looked up, panicked.

“Oh my Kyra, what happened, how?”

“I was in Utkarsh, I realized you and him who chasing you. Whatever, we should get rid of these ropes when he’s busy.”

“Hey you!”

They both looked at him with fear. He was wearing some kind of mask and he was the one who grabbed Ishwari behind earlier. He came near them and dragged Mayju away from Ishwari.

“Be good girls, it will be over soon.”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Ishwari. “Who are you guys? Why are you doing this?”

“You’re chosen, now be patient, you’ll be free soon.”

He sat down away from them holding a khukri in his hand.

“Gods, you are them!” Mayju was terrified. “Serial killers.”

“What?” Ishwari confused.

“People of Utkarsh, they noticed that some people were missing, one or two every day. They wondered why. They did not know what became of them. Then last week our neighbor was found in a cave as his throat had been slashed. And they said there must be a serial killer.”

“We’re not killers,” he growled. “We’re servants of the lord, god of gods Yalung.”

“God? Yalung is a demon,” Ishwari said angrily.

He smiled cruelly, murmured something and stood up started walking around.

“They’re gonna kill us?” Mayju trembled.

“Sacrifice us.”

“I can't believe this is happening.”

“Well, you better start believing, because I'm gonna need your help,” Ishwari whispered.

“Help for what?”

“To get rid of these ropes, maybe we can take over his khukri. Oh, damn, I should’ve taken Pagan’s gun when he gave it to me.”

“We’re going to die, oh my Kyra.”

“Listen to me, Mayju, I need you to calm down okay? We’re going to get out of here. Just trust me.”

“Okay.”

Ishwari smiled at her and tried to be strong. Looked at the serial killers.

“Hey, why does it have to be us? Why don’t you just sacrifice yourselves?”

He looked at her, laughed.

“Like I said we are servants, we will sacrifice us when we finished and complete the ritual.”

“You mean when you finished killing innocent people.”

He approached her, sat opposite.

“You ever killed before?”

Ishwari gulped couldn’t say anything.

“I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted sambar and bear.

I even got a tiger once. Oh, boy. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands. Seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. And sacrificing all for our lord. Makes you alive, powerful.”

“You’re sick.”

"No, I'm faithful."

"You killed all of those innocent people. How could you?”

“They weren’t innocent, and Yalung chose them. If they knew their purpose, they would thank me.”

“You betrayed Kyra and Banashur. You betrayed your religion.”

“They’re fake gods! Yalung is the true God!” He barked at her.

Ishwari gave up on trying to talk to him.

“Whatever, with sunrise you’ll understand what I mean, you will join him. I jealous you actually.”

“You’re mad, psycho bastard,” she murmured.

He walked away again, Mayju tried to slid herself near her.

“He said sunrise, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that we need to get out of here before the sunrise.”

“I don’t want to die, Miss Ishwari.”

“You won’t. Listen to me. If you can untie my ropes with your teeth, maybe you can get me free. Then, I can untie you. And then maybe we can jump on him took his khukri.”

“I’ll try,” she brightened.

She was able to reach her hands, grabbing the rope in her teeth. It was twisted and didn’t budge at first and her teeth ached.

“Come on, Mayju, you can do it. He’s not looking.”

She pulled at her bindings and managed to slip her hands out. The loose rope fell to the ground, she checked him if he heard that. But he was busy with something, she ignored him.

“Turn around, let me untie you.”

Mayju did so and Ishwari pulled the knot apart with great difficulty.

“We’re free,” Mayju smiled hysterically.

“Shhh, not yet.”

She checked him again. And then looked at the exit of the cave.

“Maybe we can just run. They have no gun. Just be quiet and follow my lead. We must sneak out of here.”

They began to crawl on their hands and knees, tried to keep their breathing shallow and silent. When they reached the entrance of the cave one of the killers realized them.

“Stop! You sinners!”

“Run!” Ishwari cried and grabbed Mayju’s hand began to run.

They managed to exit from the cave but stopped as they reached a cliff that overlooked the lower portion of the lake.

“Oh no!”

“What are we going to do?”

Killers stopped when they saw them.

“Ha ha, did you really think that you can escape, so easily?”

They just stayed very still, Ishwari looked down to see if she can jump into the lake, but she doesn’t know how to swim.

One of the men grabbed her by the arm, he brushed her hair with his khukri.

“You can’t run from your destiny, girl. You’ll be rise soon.”

 “Not if I can help it!”

Before they managed to see who said that, they heard a gunshot and he was shot from his hand, dropped his khukri with a high groan. Ishwari noticed Tina standing above them pointing her gun at killers.

“Found you, you piece of shit!”

“Tina.”

“Are you okay, girls?” Tina asked with keeping her eyes on killers. “Hey, drop your blade, or I’ll shoot you too!”

Another masked killer ignored her and grabbed Mayju from the neck.

“You drop your gun, I will slit her throat!”

“No, please!” Mayju terrified.

“You think you have a chance? King Min is on his way! You’re so dead you two!” Tina barked.

“What?” asked another masked killer while holding his hand with sharp pain.

“She is under the protection of the king, you fools!”

They just looked at each other surprisingly. Then the killer who sitting on the ground, he threw his khukri to Tina. She threw herself in the other direction in a quick move, but this caused to drop her gun between the rocks. A low curse slipped out of her mouth.

He climbed up and grabbed her but she fought back. Ishwari noticed the gun and tried to sneak up there. But first when they fighting, she grabbed a rock and hit another man in the head. He dropped his blade, released Mayju. She fell on the ground with a high groan.

Ishwari climbed up and tried to reach the gun.

He began to choke Tina as didn’t realize Ishwari.

“Get your hands off of her!”

They both looked at that side saw Ishwari pointed Tina’s gun at him. Tina kicked him hard in the gut. He coughed and held his stomach. “You bitch!”

Tina came near her, she gave her gun to her.

“Good job Ishwari, you okay?”

“Yes, you?”

“I’m fine.”

They helped Mayju to climb up beside them.

“We should move to the path,” said Tina.

A few minutes later, they saw two red cars barreled right through them. Pagan leaped out of the car before it stopped and ran towards Ishwari, pulled her into his arms, and wrapped them protectively around her.

“You scared the hell out of me! Don’t ever do that to me again!”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“Good,” he frowned.

Then, his eyes softened, checked her over to see if she was hurt.

“I’m fine,” she smiled at him.

He pulled her again pressed her against his chest and then he realized Tina and Mayju.

“You again?” he looked at Mayju. “Last time, you were there when Ishwari in danger. Same situation like that.”

“It wasn’t her fault. I got myself into the trouble. Thank gods Tina came and saved us.”

Pagan looked at her.

“Thank you, Tina, you should join the Royal Army.”

She giggled. “I’m just a maid, my King.”

“But braver than those monkeys,” he said gave a dirty look to his guards.

“Come on, let’s go,” he pulled Ishwari, wrapped his arm around her.

“What about them my King?” a guard pointed the killers.

“Waste them, of course. No one can touch my woman.”


	13. Chapter 13

 

                                                                                      

 

**"Telltale"**

 

At the Golden Path Camp...

"So we should move from there, but it's going to be very hard."

Mohan and others were planning on rescue their friends.

"We need more men," one of them said.

"We can do this," Mohan said.

Someone came near them running.

"Mohan!" he gasped.

"Breathe, Darpan," he made him sit. "What's wrong?"

"I just heard that King Min was seen at Utkarsh yesterday."

Mohan crossed his arms. Sevat looked at them frozen.

"What was he doing there?"

"They said Tarun Matara was with him. I don't know the details, but they also said they heard gunshots."

"Okay, Darpan thanks for this information. Sevat come, we need to talk."

They entered his hut. They should talk in private because Sevat was the only one in them who knows Tarun Matara is his wife.

"You heard that? Ishwari was with him. He must be forcing her to do something. We should know what did happen there, but Utkarsh is in the north."

"I can go and find out," Sevat said.

"It's dangerous, you need to pass the bridge for that."

"I can change my outfit and sneak into a supply truck, we tried this before."

"We just rescued you, you sure about that?"

"Of course brother, don't worry."

"May Kyra bless you and watch over you brother. But we need to make a better plan than supply truck."

 

...

 

Ishwari opened her eyes when the sun flying high in the sky and covered by clouds.

"It must be afternoon," she thinks, slowly sat up straight on the bed.

She looked at her watch, it was 13:56.

"Twelve hours?" she surprised herself again.

"And 58 minutes," Pagan said in a playful voice.

She looked up saw him leaning against door frame staring at her with a weird face. Then he approached her slowly.

"I must be really tired again," she murmured.

He sat opposite her, looked into her eyes.

"Are you going to keep trying to pass this off as physical fatigue?"

She looked at his face blankly.

"Ishwari," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't understand..."

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant..."

He tried to look angry, but she could see the sadness in his eyes which made her feel guilty.

"I...I was afraid to-"

"Jesus, Christ-afraid? You've never had any reason to be afraid of me love."

"I know, I was going to tell you but I decided to wait until I was sure, I'm sorry. Davnur had test results?"

The look on his face changed quickly.

"Yes, he just told me the test result is positive," he chuckled. "You're officially pregnant!"

He smiled, and she smiled back.

"I should've told you earlier, I'm s-"

Suddenly he pulled her, pressed his warm lips against hers, and silenced her. Then wrapped his arms around her held tightly, his lips were still close to hers.

"You just made me the happiest man alive, Ishwari," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath making her tremble. "What in the world did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You just got lucky," she joked, but then closed her eyes, put her head against his chest and felt his heart beating.

All of a sudden her stomach growled, he laughed.

"Hungry?"

"You have no idea," she whispered, and he chuckled.

"Same here," he said as took her hand and led her out of the bed.

They went downstairs to the dining room. Tina and Ajay entered behind them.

"He just ate his breakfast."

"Thanks, Tina. You hungry?"

"I always eat early, get up early," she blinked at her. "I suggest you to do the same."

"Well, thanks," Ishwari grinned.

"Tina, she was almost dying yesterday and she's carrying a royal baby for God's sake!"

They both looked at his angry face surprisingly, then they both giggled.

"Forgive me My King, your very protective and it's so good to see that. I'm happy for you both, now I'm leaving."

After she left the room with Ajay, Pagan looked at Ishwari, nearly angry.

"She always doing that. Every time I decide to punish her for a reason, she's saying something sweet and I give up."

"You know each other well and she cares about you," she smiled at him.

He frowned and then smiled back.

"Maybe you're right. So, what do you want to eat love?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not picky, just hungry."

"Chinese, okay?"

"Okay."

While they were eating their food, Pagan's phone rang but he didn't care. He didn't want to take the call right now.

"Do you think it is a boy or girl," he asked suddenly.

"Don't you think it's a little too early," she murmured.

"Sorry, love but I can hardly contain myself. I am going to be a damn father! Never felt so excited like this!"

"Hold on, Pagan," she giggled. "I would rather not know. Let's find out if it is a boy or girl when it is born, okay? Will that be alright?"

"Sure, sure, I agree totally but I hope it's a girl," he said.

She raised her eyebrows. "You hope it is a girl? Really?"

"Why not? I love little girls, they adore their fathers."

She just looked at his happy face, couldn't help to smile.

"I never met a man who wants to have a daughter."

"You kidding right?"

"They believe that having a son is better. Another strange fact about my people."

"No another crap about your people. Oh, I'm getting surprised every day because of those monkeys. I mean...who would not like to have a daughter? What a shame!"

She giggled to his facial expression.

"Your enthusiasm could be a good example for them."

"You're damn right."

He extended himself over the table to place a kiss on her lips.

Then they heard a cough, she blushed, tried to pull herself away but Pagan's face was still so close and unlike her, he stayed very still.

"My king?" one of the guards was standing near the door. "There is a letter came for you."

Then Pagan turned to him.

"Letter? Really?"

He approached the table to extend the letter and then he left.

"Could it be a love letter?" he blinked.

Ishwari narrowed her eyes. "It'd better not."

Pagan opened the letter with a wry smile, but it vanished when he realized Mohan's name.

"Bad news?"

"It's from Sevat."

"What he says?" She gasped.

"Well, looks like he's doing his job very well."

"But, there's a "but" coming."

He looked at her with a half-smile.

"But", he says Mohan heard about our little adventure back at Utkarsh."

"And?"

"And, he sent him to learn what happened. So he wants my permission for passing the bridge to manage to go Utkarsh. By this means, he would complete his though mission. "

"He must be worried about his family and offer himself to do it."

"My thoughts exactly, love."

"What are you going to do?"

"I should see him in person. I really hate this letter crap. Which century we living in? 17th? I better give him a fuckin radio phone. Oh, what a good reason to get a new phone! You need one too, my love," he chuckled.

"Why would I need a phone? Who am I going to call anyways?"

"Who? Oh, Ishwari, I am offended. You are going to call me, of course."

"You are always with me; every day."

"But when I left I can call you, actually it's a brilliant idea, don't you think?"

"Well if you insist," she shrugged.

"Fabulous!" he stood up. "I'll tell them to bring 2 radio phone to Utkarsh."

"You're going there?"

"Yes dear, but won't take long."

She pushed her chair back, approached him and grabbed his arm.

"Take me with you."

"What? Why?" his eyes narrowed.

"I need a maid because now I'm pregnant.... and Ajay growing up as being more hyper. And... Mayju is the only one who I trust so I want to bring her back here if it's okay for you."

He sighed longingly.

"Ishwari you're unbelievable. Because of that girl, you're got yourself into huge trouble "twice" but still want her as your trusted maid?"

"Last time we talked, she said her family planning for her marry with a man she doesn't know. She's 16 years old and she doesn't want to marry. Please, Pagan. I'm kind of understand her situation. So please, I'll do anything, I'll talk with you on the radio phone whenever you want, hm? You're giving permission?" She tried to look irresistibly.

"You are the most dangerous thing I've ever seen," he muttered.

"So, yes?"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not possible that I'd refuse you."

"Then don't."

"Fine, we'll go together."

"Thank you, Pagan. I better go and ask Tina if she can look after Ajay."

"You sure about that? You don't feel sick anymore, do you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine...um...I mean we'll be fine," she put a hand over her belly.

He put his hand over hers, kissed her forehead.

 

...

 

A few hours later...

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Pagan muttered.

They were standing outside the Mayju's house.

"I told you that I can do it by myself."

"And, I told you, you can't come here by yourself."

"Well, here we are," she sighed and approached the door.

Pagan made a sign to his two guards to be ready for anything. Ishwari rolled her eyes at them and knocked the door as Pagan crossed his arms.

A poorly-dressed woman in her 50s opened the door, looked at her first, then she realized Pagan which made her breathless.

"Kkk..."

"You mean King Min, yes, in the flesh," he said with a joyful smile.

Ishwari hissed, looked at the woman who was in shock. "Good Evening, I'm Ishwari, I'm Mayju's friend. Is she home?"

"I know you," she murmured. "Is she done something wrong?"

"No, don't worry I just got something to say to her."

"Well, aren't you going to invite us inside? How rude," Pagan snarled.

She panicked. "Oh, of course, please, come in."

They entered inside except the guards.

"Have a seat, please, I'll call Mayju."

After she left the living room Pagan turned Ishwari who just sat down on an old sofa. He looked around.

"This house is so small and old," he said carpingly. "I've never seen a small house like this before."

"Shh, they'll hear you. Come, sit down beside me."

"I'll sit only because you wanted me to do," he muttered while sitting.

His arms automatically wrapped around her. She tried to pull herself back.

"What do you doing? You're the dictator king, you should act like one."

"But I want to touch you," he sneered.

"Pagan, they know who I am. According to them, I'm just your guest."

He wrapped her again, held tightly, and quickly kissed her lips. In a minute, released her, pulled himself back and crossed his legs.

"Now I can act like a dictator king, I guess."

"You are the best." She chuckled.

"You know what-"

"I know."

"Hm? What? How?"

"Weren't you going to say: "This is the first time I'm visiting my subject."

"How did you know," he surprised.

She looked at him. "I just know you," smiled.

Then he hanged his head and looked into her eyes with tenderness. If he didn't hear someone coming, he'd kiss her again.

 

...

Meanwhile, Golden Path Camp...

It's been 16 hours since Sevat left.

They were making final preparations for heading north.

"So we're ready?"

"Yes, we can move."

"Mohan!"

One of them ran toward them, holding a radio phone.

"He's calling! That American."

"We don't have a radio phone. Where did you get that?" he asked.

"A child came and gave it to me. The child said a foreign man said him to bring it here."

"Give it to me," he took it as he went away from others and pressed its button. "Hello?"

"Mohan Ghale, it's been a while and you already screwed again."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"We had a deal, remember? Last time I checked, damn Royal Army still had a lot of soldier with heavy guns."

"I remember our deal, but I need to rescue my men first."

"No, you need to wipe out the bug jacking around you."

"What bug? What's that supposed the mean?"

He sighed. "The one you rescued idiot. Man, why are you so stubborn? If you wouldn't rescue him, now-"

"You mean Sevat? What about him?"

"We've been watching him, you think I'm the only American here? Whatever you should thank us we noticed that your bro met with Pagan Min. And then his family moved in a house at Utkarsh which your wife visiting them often, by the way, yeah I know you can't believe this. All in all, you sent him there, and he just passed the bridge, you'd be surprised if you see how easy it was."

"No, you're lying!"

"Motherly Jesus! Don't you believe me? Why don't you go there and see it yourself then? Look I-"

He threw the radio phone into the river, furious.

"Mohan?"

Some of them came near him, curious.

"Change of plans," he snarled. "We will wait for Sevat's return."

 ....

 


End file.
